The Steps to becoming a Champion in Poketopia
by unfledgedd
Summary: Ceria, a proud young girl of age 18, wishes to become the highly appointed Poketopia Champion. With an old threat rising up in Poketopia, will she be able to take on the new threat and become the Champion? -BEING REVISED-
1. The First Step

**The Steps to becoming a Pokémon Champion in Poketopia**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of its characters. I do however own the made up characters in this story.**

A young girl pushed through a crowd of people. "Oh shoot! I'm gonna be late!" She muttered under her breath as she looked towards the giant boat.

"Wait! Don't leave without me! I've waited so long to get my hands on these tickets and go to Poketopia!" She thought.

She finally got through the crowd before running up the steps and onto the boat. "I made it!" She shouted with joy.

A few of the people on the boat turned to face her. A crimson red blush came across her face as she came to realize all of the weird looks that she was receiving from the passengers.

She took off the black and silver baseball cap and wiped some sweat off her forehead. Still holding onto the hat in her right hand, she looked over the railing of the boat towards the passengers that made their way onto the boat.

A smile came across her face as she watched the people. _My dream isn't too far away now! _She mentally mused. _Once I get there, I'll just have to find a place to sleep, eat and train. From there, nothing else should really be much of a problem!_

As she watched the people climb onto the boat, she watched a couple with their small child walk onto the boat. The small female child had a large grin, obviously excited, about climbing onto the boat.

Her smile soon faded to a small frown as she remembered how her parents hated her. They never really wanted anything to do with her. Even after she became the champion of the Sinnoh region; she had not received one congratulations letter from her parents.

She lifted her head to look towards the cloudless blue sky. "It's their choice. Besides, they have a new baby to keep them happy." She mumbled. "It's not like they'd remember me."

She shook her head. "Forget about them. You're starting your new life. Don't let them destroy it." She muttered to herself.

She was dragged out of her thoughts when she felt someone tugging at the red mini dress that she wore. She looked down to see a small child looking up at her with large innocent eyes.

Smiling a little, she bent down on her knees to be at the small girl's eye level. "Why, hello there! Is there something that you need?"

The girl looked away from her. Her small hands were playing with the helm of her blue sundress. She seemed a little shy as she moved her foot around in small circles.

Wanting to befriend the girl, she extended a hand towards her. The smaller girl looked nervously at her hand before looking at her smiling face.

"Hi there, my name is Ceria. What's yours?"

She moved both of her hands behind her as a small smile came across her face. She didn't make any eye contact with Ceria. "H-hello, m-miss C-ceria." She stuttered. "My name…Is Jeri."

She moved one of her hands from behind her back and towards Ceria's hand and quickly shook her before quickly moving her hand away.

"Well, Jeri, it's nice to meet you. Where are your parents?" Ceria questioned as she looked around the area for any sign of a mother or father searching for a young girl.

"My mother died when I was younger. My daddy was really mean to me." Jeri said, moving one of her arms in the view of Ceria.

A black and blue bruise was seen on the girls arm. The bruise was as large as a human fist. Ceria covered her hand with her mouth in utter shock.

"Oh my goodness, are you alright? When did this happen?" Ceria asked as she placed a hand on the girls bruise. "Yesterday." She simply answered.

Ceria looked at Jeri's face and saw that her eyes held the upmost fear. "How did you get on this boat?"

"I snuck onto the boat. I think daddy is searching for me, but I don't wanna go back. He'll only hurt me some more!"

Ceria watched as Jeri shuddered a little. Ceria had noticed a small bag around the girls shoulder. "What is in that?"

"I managed to take a baby Eevee and some empty pokeballs from my house. Daddy was really mean to the Pokémon too. Please don't send me back!" Jeri silently begged.

Ceria was silent for a few minutes before noticing that one of the staff members were making his way towards the two.

"Of course I won't send you back. I know how it feels to be treated miserably by your parents." Ceria stood and looked at the man who wore a staff member jacket.

"Is there anything you would like, Miss Ceria?" he asked with a small smile. Jeri quickly rushed behind Ceria, eyeing the man cautiously.

"Oh! Ceria, I didn't know that you had a younger sister!" he said as he looked at the girl. Jeri tightened her grip on Ceria's dress.

"I do." Ceria answered with a big smile. "She sure is a cute one, huh?"

The man nodded in agreement. "Certainly! Since she's your little sister, I bet that she'll be a great trainer in the future just like you!"

Jeri was confused as to why the man was addressing Ceria with so much respect. "I'm sure that she will. As to answer your question from earlier, there is nothing that I would like at the moment."

The man smiled and nodded her head towards her. "Alright then, have a good day you two!" with that, he walked away to offer assistance to other staff members or passengers.

Once he was gone, Jeri looked up towards Ceria with confused eyes. "Why was he treating you with so much respect? It's like you're someone of great importance!"

Ceria's eye twitched a little at the girls comment. She shook her head and smiled politely. "I'm actually the Sinnoh Champion."

Jeri's eyes widen in shock. "You're the Sinnoh Champion? You must be amazing!" Jeri wanted to ask her so many questions, but was interrupted by a male voice. She turned to see the same staff member from earlier.

"Oh, Miss Ceria, I forgot to mention that your room here is 236. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you that before. It's just such an honor to see you here!" he said.

A small laugh came from Ceria as she smiled. "It's no problem! Thank you for telling me where I can find my room. Have a nice day."

Before the staff member raced off, he took out a key from his pocket and handed it towards Ceria. "It's the room key. Have a nice day!" With that, he raced off into the large crowd. A small giggle came from Jeri. "What are you giggling about?" Ceria asked.

"It's funny how he reacts around you! I bet a lot of people act like that around you! How does it feel to be the Champion? Where is this boat leading?" Ceria laughed as the small child continued to ask her questions.

"How about we go to our new room and I'll tell you everything there?" Ceria said. Jeri threw her hands up in the air as she cheered. "Yay!"

She wrapped her small arms around Ceria's waist and smiled brightly. "My big sister." She said silently.

The words that the small child had uttered had made Ceria's heart swell with happiness. She smiled as she took the small child's hand and began to walk towards the cabin where all of the rooms were located.

The two walked together, hand in hand, towards their new rooms. As they walked towards their new room, Ceria began. "This boat is bringing us to a new region known as Poketopia."

"Poketopia? I've never heard of a place like that!" Jeri began to go into deep thought about where Poketopia was or what it would look like.

"Poketopia is a booming island. There, they have their own battles that prove who is the strongest there. The person who is the strongest there is known as the Poketopia Champion. That's my goal for now."

Jeri looked at her. "You want to be the Poketopia Champion? Why? Aren't you happy as the Sinnoh Champion?"

Ceria smiled gently. "Yes, I am happy to be the Champion of the Sinnoh region, but I want a new taste. I want to try to become the Poketopia Champion because…" Ceria went silent as she thought of why she wanted to become the Champion.

"The reason that I want to become the Poketopia Champion is because I want to try for a new challenge. I want to meet new people there."

Soon, the pair stood in front of a door that was labeled 'ROOM 236'. Jeri lifted her head to watch Ceria as she took out the keys that she had been given before slowly unlocking the door.

Once the door was open, Jeri gasped out in shock and awe. The room was beautiful! Jeri rushed into the room and looked all around her. The room was decorated in a royal blue color. Silk curtains allowed dim light to fill the room. A large queen-sized bed was seen at the top of the room. It was decorated with red silk sheets as well as a red silk blanket.

Jeri walked over towards the bed and placed her hand on the sheets to feel the silk. "It's so soft! It must have been a fortune to get a room like this!"

Ceria placed her bag on a nearby chair and watched as the small child walked around the room in childish awe.

"Since I'm the Champion here, I got a nice room. I had a funny feeling that it might be too fancy for my liking. I like a more…simple life. Not filled with total riches."

Jeri sat on the bed and looked towards her. "You like the simple life? If you do, then why did you become the Champion?"

"I became the Champion because I wanted a challenge in life. Ever since I was a young child, I often dreamt about becoming the Champion."

Jeri silently watched as Ceria walked over to the curtains and moved them away to allow the bright sunshine come through the window the light up the dark room.

"So…" Ceria began, turning to face Jeri. "You had some questions for me?"

Jeri nodded quickly. "Of course!"

"Slowly, don't go rushing into a thousand questions." Ceria chuckled as the girl took a large deep breath.

"OK, first off, what are your Pokémon?"

Ceria watched as Jeri fixed her eyes on Ceria's bag. Inside her black bag were six pokeballs that contained her six partners and friends.

"They all have nicknames, Jeri. Would you like to know their nicknames as well?" Jeri nodded her head in excitement.

"Brave is the leader of the group. He's been with me since the beginning of my journey. He happened to be my first real friend. He's an Infernape. As watchful and cautious as he may seem, he's a wonderful Pokémon with a big heart. He's mostly the cautious or serious one of the group."

Ceria continued with naming her team members, as she closely watched Jeri's reactions.

"Firehorse is another friend. He likes to eat most of the time, and is very lazy when he isn't in battling. When he is in battling, he certainly is a force to be reckoned with. He's my second Pokémon that I caught. When I caught him, I wasn't quite sure what to really call him. I may change his nickname, but the words that came to mind were Fire and Horse, so I combined them."

Jeri interrupted, "If you changed his name though, wouldn't he be confused?"

"That's why I'd take him out of his pokeball and try to familiarize him with his new nickname. The reason that I called him Firehorse is obviously because he's a Rapidash." Ceria smiled.

Continuing, "The third member of my team is a very energetic Pokémon. Since the day I got this small Pachirisu he had been nothing but a little jokester! Whenever I'm sad or upset, my little squirrel friend, nicknamed Risu, comes out to cheer me up. Although Brave and he don't get along outside of battle, they're one of the pairs I always find myself using. As cute as he may be, he certainly has a big punch in his attacks."

"The fourth and most beautiful out of the group is Ribbon. She is always trying to allure male Pokémon to her by her charming looks although, she plays hard to get. She finds it most exciting to make a male hope that he has a chance to be with her, only to make his heart break when she plays hard to get. It's some kind of game to her, but I'm sure one of these days, she'll find someone for her that she won't play so hard to get. Since she is a Lopunny, I'm sure that's her basic nature. She treats Brave like an older brother because he took care of her during my absence.*"

Ceria glanced at her bag before looking back at Jeri. "Promise me that you won't laugh when you hear about my fifth Pokémon."

Jeri blinked a few times, confused by why Ceria told her that.

"The fifth Pokémon I got is a Pokémon that I may or may not change out of my party. Why I named him this, I have no idea. Dirt is a Hippowdon. When I got him, I'm not even sure what was going on through my head. I don't really use him often because of his name and because every time I use him, he's the first to faint." She stopped when she heard a small giggle coming from Jeri.

"I thought you wouldn't laugh at me!" Ceria began, allowing a small pout to form on her face. Jeri burst out laughing as she lay on the bed.

"I…just find it…so funny…that you named your…Hippowdon…" before she could finish her sentence, she burst out into another fit of laughter.

Ceria stood there with her hands on her hips staring at the little girl who held her stomach. Ceria guessed that the little girl's stomach was beginning to hurt from her rage of laughter.

After a few moments passed and Jeri calmed down, Ceria raised an eyebrow. "Are we done laughing?"

Jeri bit her lip before nodding. "Yes."

"Okay, good."

Ceria paused for a few minutes to watch Jeri. "What? I'm done laughing!" she smirked.

Ceria sighed shaking her head. "The sixth and final Pokémon of the group is known as Waterfall. As a Floatzel, it's natural for him to be moody almost all the time. He often relaxes with Brave when they aren't on the battle field. Although, I do have to say that his surf and waterfall attacks always get me soaked. Sometimes I think he does it on purpose!"

Jeri giggled a little. "Maybe it's his way of playing?"

"Maybe, I'm not really sure." Ceria answered honestly.

"That's mostly my team that I always carry with me. I do have more Pokémon, but they are in the PC at the Pokecenter." Ceria said.

Jeri nodded slowly as she looked down at her feet. "Would it be too much to ask if I could also know about your history? I don't really know you, besides the fact that you're a really nice friend."

A smile spread across Ceria's face as she took the compliment. "Thank you, Jeri. That's very kind. As for wanting to know more about me," she walked over towards Jeri and sat beside her on the bed. "I'll be more than happy to fill you in on how I lived."

Jeri looked towards Ceria as she began to tell Jeri her life. "As you have noticed, I live my life for challenges. I like doing this for some odd reason. Maybe it's because I wanna see how far I can push myself. Since I was a little girl, I've always listened about the Pokémon Champion and her battles on the radios. She was so powerful and challengers found it difficult to defeat her."

"I found it amusing on how people couldn't defeat her. My friends and I always spoke highly of her. Being as young as we were, we were cocky. We all thought that we could easily beat her. My friends and I also often argued about what kind of starter we would pick. As the years went on, I realized that my dream was to become the Pokémon Champion. I knew that it wouldn't be so easy, but I was going to try my hardest. When I was finally of age to pick my starter and go on my adventure, my parents didn't bother to say goodbye or good luck. My parents never cared about me. I mostly took care of myself when I grew up. I guess they were happy when I left because they had immediately changed my bedroom into a baby room. I figured that…the person whom I called 'mother' was pregnant with a baby brother or a baby sister."

Jeri stared sadly at Ceria who said each word with confidence. Ceria also showed no signs of sadness. "Didn't it hurt you when your parents never paid attention to you?"

"At first, it did. As the years went on, I didn't really care much about it anymore. All I thought that they did that was nice was keeping a roof over my head." Ceria explained with a small smile. "Anyway, after I had left, I traveled with my friends for a bit before we made our separate ways. One of my friends wanted to become a Pokémon breeder while the other friend wanted to try and become the Champion before me. After I had become Champion, he tried challenging me to win, but he had lost. After that, he went off somewhere to train to make his Pokémon better."

Ceria turned to face Jeri. "Care to explain to me about yourself? I would like to know more about the person that I'll be calling my younger sister."

Jeri smiled at her. "Thank you for becoming my older sister even when you didn't know much about me. You don't think my father will come after me, do you?"

Ceria shook her head. "He might, but if he does, I'll try my best to put you under my custody. Besides, you have proof that he abused you and that's against the law to hurt you for any kind of reason. Don't worry about it, okay?"

Jeri smiled and nodded. "Okay."

She started to tell Ceria about herself, "When I was born, all things were well in my family. My father was nice and my mother was like an angel. Mommy ran a daycare for Pokémon while daddy tended to the Pokémon that trainers would leave behind to train. One day, as the years went on, my mother became very ill. My father searched endlessly, as did I. We both loved my mother dearly. I didn't know that her death would actually make the family fall apart. When the doctors said that there was no cure for her illness, we watched her as she slowly died. Before she died, she had told me that having me was wonderful and that I was very important to her. My father was depressed greatly after her death and blamed me. He said that it was my fault that mother had gotten ill."

Ceria raised an eyebrow in confusion. "How was it your fault that your mother died? Why in the world would he blame you?"

Jeri shrugged sadly as she looked down at her hands. "He said that I was a mistake. He never wanted a child, but mommy did. He tried to make her get rid of me, but she refused. He forced himself to be happy about having me around to appease my mother and all that. When she died, he began to change in the worst way possible. He stopped the daycare, and began to hurt the Pokémon that we had left. I tried begging for him to stop, but he always hit me and swore at me. I could never understand why my father hated me so much."

Tears began to roll down Jeri's face. Ceria hugged her tightly, rubbing her back. "It's alright now. He won't hurt you."

Jeri slowly nodded, wrapping her arms around Ceria's waist. A small smile came across Ceria's face as the girl hugged her.

After a few moments, Jeri let go of Ceria who had gotten up and walked over towards the window.

A knock was heard at the door. Jeri turned her head from Ceria and towards the door. She quickly hid underneath the blankets.

"Miss Ceria?"

Ceria turned around, eyeing the door. "Yes, that is my name. What do you want?"

"I just wanted to welcome you to my homeland. Is that bad?"

"Who are you?" she questioned, making her way towards the door.

"Oh, my name is Jeff. Might I see you?" Ceria turned her head towards Jeri who lifted her head from under the blanket. A small nod was seen.

Ceria turned back towards the door and slowly opened it. A man with dark brown hair stood in a fancy tuxedo. A small gentle smile was seen. Ceria hadn't noticed that he had been eyeing her from head to toe.

"So, you're the Sinnoh Champion. Whatever do you wish in Poketopia?" He asked.

"I wish to try and become the Poketopia Champion." She answered. She moved away and said, "Come on in. My little sister is taking a nap, so do please to keep it quiet."

"Oh! I didn't know the lovely Ceria had a younger sister." He said before slowly entering the room. He turned his head towards the bed where Jeri could be seen asleep.

A small dark grin came across his face. He stopped grinning when Ceria turned on the lights and closed the curtains.

"Well," he began. "I never thought a lovely girl such as you would come to an island such as Poketopia. I must say we have plenty of strong trainers."

Her back was facing him. "Are you saying that you don't believe I can't beat them?"

"Oh no, I'm not saying that at all. I'm just saying that it should be interesting to watch the Sinnoh Champion face off against stronger opponents. I believe that you'd easily push them away. I've heard so many wonderful things about you." He said, his small gentle smile coming across his face again.

"I see." Ceria turned to face him. "Might I ask who you are where you come from?"

"Just a local business person." He answered.

She eyed him a little, unsure if he was telling the truth. "…Alright."

He leaned against the wall. He looked towards the ceiling.

Ceria took that moment to look at him. He looked handsome in his business suit. His face was handsome as well. Ceria could somehow lose herself in his green eyes. He didn't look like the type that was violent or some lying man.

She quickly turned her face away from him. A small blush was seen on her face. "Is something wrong?" he asked her.

She looked at him. "No, everything is just fine." She said.

He smiled once again and nodded. "Well, I want to say this before I leave."

He walked towards her and took her hand. He placed a gentle kiss on her hand, making her small blush even larger.

He looked at her in the eye. "I do hope that someone as beautiful as you wins the Poketopia crown. I bet you'd be the most beautiful Poketopia Champion of all time."

Her eyes seemed to be sparkling in a way. She had gotten herself lost in his green eyes and slowly went over the words he just said in her head.

She didn't remove her hand from his hand. She snapped back into reality when he let go of her hand. "Are you sure that you're alright? You're red as a tomato! Should I call someone to get you something?"

She shook her head. "No, no. I'll be fine." She said.

He nodded before leaving the room. After he shut the door, he stood in the hallway for a moment, staring at her door.

He let out a small evil chuckle. _Thing's shall be most interesting with you around._

He walked away towards his room with a large evil grin on his face.

Meanwhile, Ceria sighed as she sat on her bed. Jeri sat up. "Are you okay?"

"Something about him…His eyes had me locked. I feel like I couldn't even move." She whispered. A small giggle came from Jeri. "You have a crush already?"

"O-of course not!" Ceria quickly said.

She sighed once more before stretching. She looked at the clock. "It's already ten?"

Jeri looked at the clock and said. "I don't have any Pjs."

"Well…for now, sleep with the clothes you have. Once we get to Poketopia, we'll go shopping to get you some new clothes. How does that sound?"

"It sounds great!" Jeri smiled.

Ceria smiled once more before walking over to one of the bags that the staff members had brought into her room. She had her bags delivered a day before the ship would leave.

She took out a white gown before walking towards the bathroom. After a few moments, she exited the bathroom in her white gown. It hugged to her figure nicely.

She placed the clothing she always wore on top of the small packing back. She looked towards her other bag that contained her Pokémon. A small smile crawled across her face as she thought about the journeys she went through with them.

She yawned before getting up and going over towards the light switch. Once it was turned off, Jeri spoke.

"When will we get to Poketopia?"

"We should be at Poketopia tomorrow or the day after. Are you afraid of boats?"

"Kind of, I never did like boats." Jeri said. Ceria sat on the bed beside her and hugged her. "Don't worry nothing bad will happen."

Jeri slowly nodded. "I know I have my…new big sister to protect me." Jeri lifted her head to look at Ceria in the eye. Ceria smiled and nodded. "Yes, you're new big sister is here to chase any fears away."

Jeri smiled and lay back on the bed. Ceria lay beside her, staring at the ceiling. She slowly closed her eyes and fell soundly asleep.

Soon enough, she was awoken by something. She heard something that sounded like muffled cries.

She froze when she felt the bed take on more weight.

It only meant one thing.

_Someone_ was in _her room_.


	2. A New Threat

**The Steps to becoming a Pokémon Champion in Poketopia**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of its characters. I do however own the made up characters in this story.**

_**Last time…**_

Soon enough, she was awoken by something. She heard something that sounded like muffled cries.

She froze when she felt the bed take on more weight.

It only meant one thing.

_Someone_ was in _her room_.

**Now continued:**

"Take the girl out of here." A deep male voice said.

"What should I do with her?" another male voice asked. "I don't care. She's yours to do with whatever you please. I have this beauty."

"Boss, what if she wakes up?" the male voice asked.

"Heh.." the male with the deeper voice chuckled. "…Then it'll make it even more worthwhile. It's not like she'll be able to scream."

Ceria felt something wrap around her mouth. She groaned a little and heard the man chuckle. "I believe she's going to wake up soon enough."

She felt the weight of the bed being lifted, meaning the male got off the bed. "Now, begone. Be as quiet with that child as much as you can. My brother is probably on board this ship looking for me."

She felt the silk blankets that covered her body be removed. She quickly snapped open her eyes. She couldn't see anything besides darkness.

"Well, she's awake."

Ceria turned her head to see a man stand over her body. She tried to scream, but the scream was muffled by the cloth around her mouth.

She could make out two figures. A smaller figure and a larger figure.

"Jeri!" Ceria's cry was muffled by the cloth and any attempts she made to scream for help. The male chuckled and made a signal with his hand.

The larger man forced the struggling Jeri out of the room. Her frightful eyes were the last things Ceria saw of Jeri before the door was closed.

Ceria tried to get up, but her hands were held down. She looked up to see that her hands had been tied down.

She looked frightfully towards the man who sat on the bed before her.

"You look beautiful like this, Sinnoh Champion."

Her body tensed when he placed his hand on her leg.

"I see that you are quiet uncomfortable. I'm terribly sorry, my dear sweet girl." He moved his hand slowly up her leg, moving the fabric away as he did so.

She lifted her leg, which wasn't being held down, and tried to kick him in the face. Before she could even hit him, he grabbed her foot.

"This is my turf you're coming on, my love." He placed a gentle kiss on her leg. Ceria tried to make out the person face, but he had a black mask on.

He chuckled once more and kissed her foot. She struggled to get her foot away from him, but his grip was tight on her leg. She tried using her other foot, but he easily caught that one.

"As I was saying," he began. "This is my turf that you are coming onto. Poketopia soon enough will belong to me. My fool hardy brother will lose his power…" he said in a slow, taunting voice.

"I plan on becoming the King of this island, my lovely girl. The girl who will rule this island beside me will be _**you**_."

Her eyes widen in fear. He chuckled and slowly crawled on top of her. He lowered his face down towards her. He was an inch from her lips.

"When that time comes, my queen, I shall take you. If I remove this cloth, you promise you won't scream?" he asked.

She was shaking slightly, frightened by this man. He repeated himself, "If I remove this cloth, you promise me that you won't scream?"

She slowly nodded, tears swelling up in her eyes. He chuckled and moved down towards her ear. "Sinnoh Champion, you surely are a beautiful woman. Do you have any idea what you could do to men?"

He slowly removed the cloth from her mouth. The first thing she wanted to do was scream. She opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out.

He chuckled at her.

She couldn't understand why she couldn't scream. _What's wrong with me? Why isn't any sound coming from my mouth? What's….What's going on?_

A small moan came from her lips as he kissed her neck. He lifted himself up. Ceria could see that he had his mask removed up to his mouth.

He drew in closer and took the chance to kiss her. Her eyes had widened with fright. She felt his hands slowly going up and down her sides.

_No…I don't want to get…No…such a word is evil. _ She thought. She hadn't noticed he had stuck his tongue in her mouth. The tears that had been swelling up in her eyes flowed down her cheek. _No…stop…please…_ she silently begged.

She felt the dress she was wearing slowly be removed. He stopped and removed himself when there was a bang on the door.

"Hello? Miss Ceria?"

"CERIA!" a small cry came.

_Jeri! She's alright…_ Ceria thought. She was happy to know that Jeri was alright. Her eye's thinned before she opened her mouth again.

"HELP!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. The people tried opening the door, but it was locked. "Hang on, Miss Ceria!"

A frown had come across the males face. He turned his black covered face towards her. "You certainly are a feisty one. That's good. I like my queen to be feisty."

She struggled. "GET _OFF_!"

He chuckled and slowly got off. He moved the thin fabric she wore down. "Remember my queen," the man began as he made his way towards the window. "When the time is right…Poketopia and you will be _**mine.**_"

He quickly opened the window and jumped out, vanishing within the darkness. At that moment, the door was swung open and the lights were turned on. Ceria gasped when a smaller body jumped on top of her.

"Ceria! Are you okay?" the small child cried. She quickly removed Ceria from her bonding. Ceria sighed and sat up.

"I'm fine, Jeri. What about you?" Ceria had noticed some bruising on the girls arms. Jeri hugged her tightly. "I'm fine…"

A man with two guards came rushing in with the staff member from earlier. "Miss Ceria? Are you alright?" the man asked.

Ceria turned to look at the man. He was extremely handsome with his blue eyes. The outfit he wore made him look even more dashing.

He wore a black trench cloak. Underneath was a tight black shirt. He wore matching blue jeans. His dark brown hair was a little messy.

Ceria slowly nodded before standing. "Beside's with almost getting raped, yes!"

The man backed away a little. "Miss Sinnoh Champion, please excuse us. We didn't know anyone would do that on board. Did you see him at all?"

"No." she asked, folding her arms in front of her chest. She looked towards Jeri who was shaking a little. "Jeri, what about you? Did you see the man that grabbed you?"

"No. He was big, but he had black clothing all over his body. It's thanks to my little friend that I got away safe and sound and was able to get some help." She smiled down at the small creature that was sitting down beside her legs.

Ceria looked down to see a small brown fox creature. "An Eevee!"

"Yep! Eevee helped me get away!"

"Eeev!" it cried out in joy with a big smile on its face. Ceria couldn't help but smile towards the small child and her cute Pokémon.

"Did you recognize the voice? What did it sound like?" the man interrupted. Ceria's eyes thinned as she glared towards the male who had ruined the small good moment they had.

"What? I need to know this stuff so that something like this doesn't happen again!" he said. He sent back a glare of his own as he placed his hands on his hips.

Ceria waved one of her hands while placing the other hand on her hip. "Look, I don't know who it was. I didn't recognize the voice. All I know was that it sounded dark and deep."

"Dark and deep? Could it be…?" he muttered before turning his back. "Guards, look all over the boat."

The two guards nodded and walked away.

"Might I ask who you are?" Ceria said with a bit of irritation in her voice.

"Derrick." He turned to face her. "The name is Derrick. I basically am the leader of Poketopia. My family ran all the businesses that were created there."

"I see. My name is Ceria Jones. As you know, I am the Champion of Sinnoh. I hope that I can become the Poketopia Champion." She said, flipping her hair back.

"Cocky…Aren't you?"

Ceria's eyes twitched as she slowly made her way towards him. Both her hands went behind her back as she smiled gently towards him. He eyed her as she moved closer towards him.

"Cocky? I merely call it confidence." She said in the sweetest way possible. "Confidence?" he said and chuckled. "I doubt you'd make it to the top."

Ceria's body twitched as one of her eyebrows was seen twitching. Her voice sounded like she was forcing herself to be sweet. "How would you know? You've never seen me battle."

He folded his arms in front of his chest. "That's true, I never saw you battle. However, the trainers at Poketopia are very strong. I wonder how long your confidence will last once you get your butt kicked." He chuckled and turned away from her.

He shouldn't have. Jeri watched with wide eyes as Ceria raised her fist and punched him in the back of the head. He yelped and fell onto his face.

"How rude! I get nearly raped on one of _**your **_ships and this is how I get treated afterwards?" she cried out. "I'll have you know that I know how to hurt men like you badly! I've been in Kung fu, bitch!"

He coughed a little. "Jeez, a girl with a cocky attitude and who is violent! Whatever happened to the women who were gentle and obeyed their men?"

"HIIII-YAH!" she yelled as she slammed her hand on his back. "AH!" he yelled out in pain. Jeri yelped and hid underneath the blankets in fear. Eevee hid under the bed, watching the angry girl.

He groaned out in pain as the girl stood there with her head held high laughing like a crazy woman. Her hands were crossed in front of her chest.

"Ok, ok, I take it all back! Just don't hurt me anymore!" he said.

Ceria just looked at him and sighed. He slowly moved his head and saw a hand. He looked towards Ceria who had her hand out.

"What? It's a hand. Come on, I'll pull you up." Ceria grumbled. Derrick looked back at her hand before smiling. He took it without another moment of thought and she helped him up.

Ceria turned her back to him and walked over to one of her bags before taking out six pokeballs. "Good, they're still here. Safe and sound from any harm."

"Your team, I would guess?" Derrick asked. Ceria turned her head towards him before nodding. She placed the six pokeballs safely into the bag.

"Miss Ceria, I would suggest locking your door and your window. If this man attempts to come after you again, he won't be able to get through. Anyway, we will be arriving in Poketopia late tomorrow night. Do you have a place to stay?"

Ceria shook her head. "I haven't seen any of the places. The money I have should be enough for a single person," she turned her head towards Jeri who cowered under the blankets. "I do not even know if I brought enough for two."

"I see." He said slowly. He glanced at Jeri before looking back towards Ceria. "I can offer my service. I have a nice hotel where we can stay. I can provide for both you and your sister. It'll be my way of saying sorry about this terrible event."

"Really?" Jeri asked with joy. She sat up straight with a big childish grin on her face. "That'd be great! Please Ceria? Can we stay with him?"

Ceria eyed the man for a few minutes before looking towards the large puppy eyes that Jeri gave her. "Please?"

Derrick looked towards the female who let out a heavy sigh. "Fine. I accept your offer."

"YAY!" Jeri cried with joy as she jumped on the jump. The Eevee that had been hiding underneath rushed out and behind Ceria's feet.

Derrick gave a soft smile towards the young girl who yelled out in joy. He turned his face to see how Ceria was reacting. She was watching Jeri with a strange look.

Derrick had taken the chance to look at Ceria. He hadn't noticed how beautiful she was with her white nightdress.

Her brown hair, which she normally had in a ponytail through the back of the pokehat she normally wore, looked wonderful as it extended down to her hips. Her brown eyes were focused mostly on the happy young child that bounced on their bed.

She didn't look like a trainer at all when she was like this. She looked more like a mother who was going on vacation with her young child.

Derrick shook his head. _No, she is merely a girl going to Poketopia to become the Champion…_ He thought. _If she does though…She'll be staying with us…_ A small pleasant smile came across his face.

_That sounds wonderful…She's feisty, but that doesn't—WAIT! What am I thinking! _He took a deep breath and turned away for a moment.

_Why am I thinking such things? It's like I'm already in love with her! I barely even know the girl for heaven's sake! However,_ He turned to face the woman once more. _That could easily be rearranged. _

He shook his head. _No. I will not try to court her or try to make her feel anything towards me. _"Is there anything you two would like before I depart for my room for the rest of the night?" he asked with a kind smile spread across his face.

Ceria began to think. "…No. I don't believe we need anything besides a good night's rest." She walked over towards the window and locked it. She didn't want whoever tried raping her to come back.

She turned to face him. "Could you perhaps lock the door on your way out?"

He nodded and turned. A click was heard. "Well, my good lady and small lady, I shall depart for the rest of the night. I hope you two have a good night's rest."

"Night, mister!" Jeri called after him as he shut the door. Before he shut the door he could hear Ceria say, "Night, Mr. Derrick."

Once the door was closed, he made his way towards his room and saw the guards standing in front of his door. "Did you find anything?"

Both sadly shook their heads. One gave Derrick an apologetic look. "I'm sorry sir, but we found nothing."

The other one spoke up. "We searched the entire boat, as well as looked into some peoples rooms. We asked everyone that was out and about if they had seen any weird looking men."

Derrick frowned. "Nobody saw the men, I would presume?"

Both shook their heads sadly. "Master Derrick, do you have an idea of who they might be?" a heavy sigh came from the man.

"Possibly my brother."

One of them bit their lip, obviously worried. "Should we search the boat again?"

Derrick shook his head. "No. Even if we searched all night, we wouldn't be able to find him. He is…a hard one to catch. Just tell the rest of the guards to keep their ears open and their eyes open. Report any strange sound or activity among the people on this boat."

Both of the guards looked at each before one of them left. "Should I stand guard here, sir?"

"Yes," Derrick began before looking down the hallway. "Keep an eye out throughout the entire hallway. Good night." Derrick finished as he entered his room.

Once alone in his room he sighed and leaned against the wall. "Could it have been my brother? Was he trying to molest her? What would he gain from that? What is he planning?"

He turned his head towards a picture of him and his brother when they were teenagers. "These questions can only be answered by him."

He noticed that something was amiss. He turned to stare at the window with untold terror. The window was open! He tried turning on the lights, but they wouldn't switch on. He remained near the door.

A silhouetted figure appeared near the window. His green eyes seemed to glow in the darkened room. "…Jeff."

"Hello, my dear dear brother." He chuckled. "It's been five years. You certainly look like a man now. Have you found your future wife?"

"No, what are you doing here?" Derrick questioned. "Are you responsible for that young woman's fright?"

The figure was shaking. Soon after, dark chuckles were heard. "Why does it matter to you, dear brother? I'm coming back home."

"You are forbidden to enter Poketopia, you bastard!" Derrick hissed.

"Do you think that brothers me? I'm coming back home to crown myself as the King of Poketopia. I just needed to find a suitable queen."

Derrick's eyes thinned. "What are you planning?"

"Since you really can't do anything to stop me…I'll tell you. I plan to rule Poketopia with an iron fist. I have the equipment secured and prepared for any action I wish to take. However, I had been searching endlessly for a beautiful, young elegant girl that would rule my new kingdom beside me."

Derrick's eyes widen with fright. "Miss Ceria…"

"Correct. I've already paid my beautiful future queen a visit and so forth." He said with a large smile.

Derrick growled. The man named Jeff simply continued as he slowly began to walk around the room. "All of my preparations are complete…I just have to wait until the perfect moment…Well…I already know the perfect moment when to strike. Unless you can somehow push this beauty away from Poketopia…She will be _**mine.**_"

Derrick lunged after him with both his fists ready to punch the man. Jeff smoothly dodged his brother's attack before kicking the man in the back. Derrick let out a grunt as he slid into the wall. Jeff was near the door before locking it.

"Leave…her alone…" Derrick growled as he stood with effort. Jeff turned his head towards his brother to show an amused smile.

"What are you going to do to try and stop me? Will you prevent my iron rule over our pathetic homeland?"

"What do you plan to do after you've taken rule of Poketopia?"

The amused grin that Jeff wore got larger. "I will take over the remaining regions. There have been organizations that have tried and failed because of some pathetic little hero. Team Rocket fell and tumbled…as did many other teams that had hoped to use the power of the Legendary Pokémon."

Before Derrick could protest Jeff continued. "Did they _ever _think of using technology? Did they _ever _try to accomplish their goals without the help of the Legendary Pokémon? No, they didn't. Once the heroes of those regions got an idea of what that teamed planned, the hero simply ended it with his or her Pokémon."

"That's because the person who stopped them knew that the teams were evil, just like you!"

"Of course they did, dear." Jeff frowned. "However…Time's have changed. Forget the useless Legendaries. Instead…the perfect way to take hold of an entire region…is simply using their own technology against them."

Derrick quickly rushed towards him to throw another punch but Jeff simply raised his hand and took hold of the fist before it could connect to his face.

"I'll watch. Can you stop me?" he chuckled as he punched his brother in the stomach. "I always was the stronger one of us two."

Derrick's knees buckled and he fell onto his knees, holding his stomach. Jeff walked away with a dark chuckle. "Derrick, my goal is to take over Poketopia. As well as take away the flower that will blossom into what we believe as the new Poketopia Champion."

Jeff stood in front of the window with his back turned to his brother. With an evil grin placed on his face, he turned to face his brother.

"Will you stop that flower from blossoming?"

Derrick struggled to lift his head to glare at him. "I…I will try! To protect her from _**you.**_"

Jeff raised an eyebrow with an amused grin. "Then these next few months will be quite interesting, dear little brother."

"Wait!" Derrick yelled before Jeff jumped out into the darkness. "Sir?" A knock was heard at the door. "Is everything alright?"

Derrick was silent. "Yeah." He called back. "Okay."

A heavy sigh left his lips and he stared sadly at the window. The silk curtains were dancing elegantly with the wind.

Things were going to be more dangerous from here on out. He had to get Ceria away from Poketopia. He would do whatever it took to free her from the terrible fate she would fall to if she stayed.

He weakly stood and slowly made his way to the curtains. He glanced outside to see if he'd see his brother, but did not. He backed away and closed the windows. He stood in front of the closed windows in deep thought of how he would make Ceria.

He had been hoping to make a connection with her. Now she had two men after her. As much as Derrick had been hoping to win Ceria's affection, he wanted her to be safe from his evil brother's clutches.

He sighed heavily once more before sitting on his bed. He lay down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. "Perhaps I'll just have to deal with it and get her away from Poketopia before it's too late."

He begun to close his eyes and drift off into sleep. "…Yes. I'll just have to make her…leave…"

What he didn't know was that Jeff sat on the railing on the deck with a large evil grin. "Let's see how things transpire."

He took out a coin and chuckled before flipping the coin. "Poketopia and the Sinnoh Champion will be _**mine and only mine.**_"


	3. Poketopia

**The Steps to becoming a Pokémon Champion in Poketopia**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of its characters. I do however own the made up characters in this story.**

_**Last time…**_

He sighed heavily once more before sitting on his bed. He lay down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. "Perhaps I'll just have to deal with it and get her away from Poketopia before it's too late."

He begun to close his eyes and drift off into sleep. "…Yes. I'll just have to make her…leave…"

What he didn't know was that Jeff sat on the railing on the deck with a large evil grin. "Let's see how things transpire."

He took out a coin and chuckled before flipping the coin. "Poketopia and the Sinnoh Champion will be _**mine and only mine.**_"

**Now continued:**

Ceria was awoken by Jeri's excited voice. "Ceria, Ceria, wake up!"

"What is it?" Ceria groaned in her rash voice. It was her morning voice, of course. Jeri jumped off the bed and twirled. "I wanna go outside! I think we're nearby! I heard a lot of voices heading towards the dock!"

Ceria turned onto her side and placed the pillow over her head. "Five more minutes…"

Jeri pouted, placing both of her hands on her hips as she stared at Ceria. "Lazy."

Ceria grumbled something before cuddling into the blankets. She yelped when she felt the rush of cold air attack her skin. She removed the pillow to glare at Jeri.

"Care explaining to me why you did that?"

Jeri continued to pout. "Because it's time to get up!"

"I don't care, I want to continue sleeping. Take one of the pokeballs and go out on deck, if you want." Ceria pointed towards her bag.

Jeri's eyes thinned as she glared at the sleeping form of Ceria. "Lazy…I thought you'd come with me after what happened last night."

Ceria sat up and groaned as she wiped her eyes. "Then get that Derrick guy…I'm tired for heaven's sake!"

"Well, if you sleep all day today, you won't get any sleep tonight! Let's go!" Jeri said as she got out of the bed and watched as Ceria just narrowed her eyes before lying back down.

"I'll get up when I feel like it."

Jeri pouted as she placed her hands on her hips. "I'm tired too, but you don't see me complaining."

She sighed heavily. "Do you ever shut up? Five more minutes isn't going to kill anyone."

"Those five minutes can easily turn into five hours!"

Ceria sat up and glared at Jeri who continued to pout at her. "Are you trying to really tick me off?"

"If I was, I would have been doing so yesterday. Now come on!" Jeri grabbed Ceria's wrist and tried pulling her out of bed. Ceria quickly took her hand away and went under the covers.

Jeri sighed as she made her way over to Ceria's pokeballs. She took one and tossed it up in the air. What came was a Floatzel that turned to face her in confusion. Jeri allowed a small evil smirk spread across her features.

She whispered in the pokemons ear before rushing into the bathroom. She bit her lip as she tried containing her laughter.

"AHHHH!" Ceria screamed. "WATERFALL! DAMN IT!"

"Float!"

"Don't you 'float' me! What did I tell you about doing that! That's very rude!"

Jeri burst out into laughter as she came out of the bathroom. Ceria was sitting on her now soaked wet bet. Her clothes and hair was dripping with water.

Ceria turned her head towards her and whispered, "You had something to do with this, didn't you?"

Jeri continued to laugh at her. "Ahahaha! Next time, when I say get out of bed, get out of bed!"

There was a knock at the door before Derrick opened the door and stared at Ceria who turned to look at him. He looked at the Floatzel, then towards the laughing child. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Her beauty sleep! Not that she can get anymore!" Jeri giggled. Derrick frowned and looked at a not-so-happy Ceria. "Might I ask what happened?"

"This little brat of a sister brought out my Floatzel and used him to squirt me!"

"Water gun isn't _so _bad." Jeri said.

He sighed and shook his head. "Anyway…I thought you might want to know that we will be arriving to Poketopia within a few hours."

He quickly shut the door and made his way down towards the deck to see how the other people were doing.

He was welcomed by the captain of the ship who nodded his head down in respect. Derrick stood there with the captain and talked about how things were going.

He caught sight of Ceria and Jeri. He watched as the two sat near the railing and talked. An Infernape stood beside Ceria, glaring at anyone who came near Ceria.

"Ahh, the champion is on her way to Poketopia, is she?" the captain chuckled.

"You know her?"

The captain chuckled. "Of course. She was just an average Pokémon trainer from Twinleaf. Although, I don't remember her having a sister…"

Derrick turned his head to look at Jeri. "She doesn't have a sister?"

He shook his head. "Not that I know of. Maybe she took her in as a younger sister. Ceria had always been alone. I'm glad to see that she's moved on."

"What happened?"

"As a young lad, she was always forgotten about in her family. They allowed her to have a room and allowed her to eat, but they never treated her with love. They never celebrated her birthdays."

"Her parents?" Derrick asked in shock. The captain nodded. "When she became of age to get a Pokémon, she grabbed one and left. She never returned back there. It's rumored that she even seen the three sprits of Sinnoh. She helped us from a team that called themselves Team Galactic."

"Team Galactic, huh?"

"Yep. She's one heck of a strong trainer. Her Pokémon adore her." Derrick kept his eye on Ceria as the captain told him what he knew about the female.

"So, she's a hero and a champion. That's one heck of a story. She must be proud of herself."

"That's why she's great. She doesn't brag about saving the world; she doesn't brag about anything. She likes being treated like a normal citizen."

Derrick slowly nodded. "Do you think she will become the Poketopia Champion?"

The captain was silent. "…I think she could. She has the heart of a Champion and the determination to reach a new goal."

Derrick nodded again. He kept an eye on her and how she acted around Jeri and her Pokémon. She was flailing her arms around.

She had the look of embarrassment and worry on her face. Jeri was sitting there and laughing at her. The Infernape just watched his trainer and how she acted.

The people around her stared at her; she ignored them and continued to act like a fool. Without her noticing, her Floatzel came out and shot water at her.

She stood there with her clothes dripping wet. Jeri burst out into a hysterical laughter as Ceria twitched.

Derrick allowed a small smile to come to his face as he watched her going after her Floatzel. "One would think she isn't the Sinnoh Champion." The captain chuckled.

Derrick laughed at his comment. "I would agree with you. With her acting like this, she doesn't give the appearance of a champion."

"Doesn't have the appearance, but sure has the team and heart." Derrick smiled and leaned against the doorway. "We'll see about that."

When they were finally close to Poketopia, Jeri was hanging over the railing as she stared at the large city. "Wow!"

While she was admiring the island look, Ceria was standing behind her with her arms folded across her chest. _So this is Poketopia, huh? _She thought.

"Ceria, isn't it pretty?"

"It is." Ceria smiled towards the young child before looking up at the island. "That's Poketopia." A male voice answered behind her. She turned to stare at Derrick who was leaning against a pole. "Impressive place, huh?"

"Looks like it." She answered.

"Do you still have the guts to say that you'll be the champion there? Impressive places always have a strong champion."

"A champion waiting to be beaten by another trainer." Her eyes thinned as he chuckled. "True, but do you think you can remove our champion from his post?"

She eyed him curiously. "So the champion is a guy, huh?"

"I'm not saying anything more from this point. All I'm going to say is that he's powerful." She rolled her eyes and turned her back to him. "I'm prepared."

When the boat had been docked, both Ceria and Jeri stood around the docks. "Where should we go? Are we going to get a really fancy hotel?"

Ceria bit her lip. "I don't know." She frowned. Jeri stared at her in confusion. 'Don't you have any money?"

"I do, but this place is much more expensive that I thought. Plus, I only brought enough for myself. I hadn't planned on taking a kid with me." Jeri pouted.

"I could offer a nice place." Derrick said as he made his way over to the two. "After all, the champion and her sister deserve nothing less than the best, right?"

Ceria folded her arms across her chest as she frowned. "Um, Derrick, if I may call you that, I don't like taking stuff from others."

"So the captain told me, but where else do you have to go? You said yourself that you don't have enough money for both you and your 'adopted' sister." Ceria blinked a few times and narrowed her eyes as she pulled Jeri closer to her.

"Her parents were treating her badly. She ran away from home and I personally don't care if they look for her because she decided to stay with me."

"She isn't old enough to decide something like that on her own." He shrugged. "What you're doing right now is a crime."

Jeri hugged Ceria. "Leave us alone! I don't want to go back! Ceria, please don't let him take me back!"

Ceria looked down at her sadly before her eyes thinned. She pulled Jeri away a bit before putting her bag tightly around her waist before picking up Jeri.

"I'm not going to let her be tortured until she can get away from that place. You'd have to have no heart to send her back into that hell hole."

"Why not buy her then?"

Her eyes went wide when he said that. She placed down Jeri before slapping him across the face. Bystanders gasped at the scene.

"That is the rudest thing I've ever heard! She is **not **an item to buy! She is a human being! Come on, Jeri, let's go." Ceria took Jeri's hand and walked away from him.

The captain came off the ship and placed his hand on Derrick's shoulder. "You okay? What did you say to upset her?"

Derrick looked at him. "That girl isn't her real sister. I was just telling her that she should just buy the child from the parents."

The captain sighed heavily. "That's something that you never want to say to her. You could have just told her to sue the parents and take the girl into her custody."

He mumbled. "I wasn't thinking about that."

"If you want to get on her good side, I suggest you say sorry to her and explain the method I just told you. I'm sure she just might do that." The captain smiled as he began to leave. "Have a good day, sir!"

Derrick nodded as he left. "I'll try."

He turned and ran after the girls. "Hey, wait!"

Ceria ignored him and continued to walk. Jeri looked up at her. "Ceria…?"

"I can't believe he would say something like that. You'd have to have no heart to say something that cold."

Jeri hugged Ceria's waist. "I'm okay…"

Ceria stopped walking and looked down at her before placing her hand on the child's head. Jeri looked up at Ceria. "I know you are kiddo."

"Hey!" Derrick repeated as he caught up with them. Ceria glared at him. "Need another slap?"

He shook his head and placed his hands up in front of his face. "No, but I didn't mean it like that. I meant it in another way."

She raised one of her eyebrows. "Another way? Do explain this 'other way.'"

He sighed and said, "I meant that you should sue the parents for child abuse and then ask the court to take this child into custody. Does she have any bruises?"

"I've seen a few scars on her body. Why didn't you say it in that way before?"

"I didn't think you'd take it _that _way." He replied. "I'm sorry if that offended you in any way. The captain had told me about your efforts in the Sinnoh region. I want to offer you the best place possible to sleep until…you decide to leave."

"If I decide not to leave? Chances of me leaving any time soon are very slim."

He forced a small smile onto his face. "Then I can make you this place your home until you have the money to buy a house."

Jeri looked up at her before tugging her red shirt. Ceria looked down at her to see what she wanted. "I think we should take it. We don't have anywhere else to go…"

Ceria sighed heavily as she placed a hand on the back of her head as she looked the other way. "Okay, fine. We'll take the place for now. I don't like taking charity from other people."

"You aren't a greedy champion, but there are times when you need to take charity from the people."

She glared at him. "I don't take charity. They could need it more than I would, but seeing as how you're so filthy rich, I don't feel bad."

He just stared at in non-amusement. "Not greedy, but a certainly annoying pest." He grumbled as he turned away. He yelled out and held his head before glaring at Ceria. She was glaring at him. "What the hell was that for!"

"Call me that again and you're gonna be one sorry rich bastard." While she said that, she had blocked Jeri's ears. She looked confused.

He grumbled again and turned away before leading the two towards the hotel. Jeri cried out in excitement as she stared at the tall hotel. "Is this where we are staying!"

He chuckled. "Yes, of course. This is where I live."

Ceria looked around the area. People with fancy outfits walked around. Ladies wore proper dresses and the males wore proper suits. Each nodded their head respectfully towards each other as they walked by.

"This place is full of rich people…"

She jumped when he wrapped his arm around her. "C'mon, this way."

She pushed his arms off. "Don't touch me."

He sighed heavily as she followed in after Jeri. She looked around in amazement. Everything was decorated in the most expensive item. Curtains, rugs, walls, floors; everything that Ceria looked at looked so very expensive.

It was beautiful, but it looked like nothing but a goldmine to her. Jeri was looking around in awe.

Derrick watched as they both looked around in awe and amazement. His eyes watched as Ceria looked at each corner of the room.

She turned to him. "This is where you live? It looks…so expensive."

"That's because this place is rated five stars. It's the best hotel in Poketopia. I thought the Sinnoh Champion deserved nothing less but the best." He answered. She placed her hands on Jeri's shoulder.

"I don't have the money to pay for something like this."

"That's fine. It's free for you."

"Free! Why?"

"I live here too; and well…I own this place to be quite honest. My parents used too, but they passed on. This and all the businesses in Poketopia were left to me."

She blinked. "You're a business man?"

"The wealthiest here."

Ceria looked around again. She had a look of uncertainty on her face. "I…I don't know."

"Ceria, please!" Jeri begged.

"No, this place is far too expensive. Derrick, I'm sorry, but I just can't live here."

He looked stunned. "Why?"

She looked at the floor. "I hate being wealthy. There are people out there who need the money more than I do. I'd rather give this place to them than live in it."

He folded his arms across his chest. "Alright; as you wish." He made his way towards the elevator. "What about us?"

He turned to look at her and Jeri. "Go find a more suitable place. I'm going to stay here and relax."

Her eye's thinned. "Fine, be that way. Let's go, Jeri."

Jeri looked highly disappointed as Ceria escorted her out. "However, I think it would be wiser if the girl stays here. She isn't yours."

Ceria quickly turned to be greeted by two security guards. They held her while another security guard came and took a hold of Jeri who began to cry. "Ceria! Ceria! Help me!"

"Jeri! What are you doing? Let me go!"

Derrick stood beside the elevator. "I'm going to hold onto her and give the people in Sinnoh a call. I'm sure this girl's father is looking for her."

"Stop! She doesn't want to go back!" Ceria cried as she struggled with the security guards. Derrick just watched as the security guard brought Jeri over to him.

Jeri struggled and sobbed as the guard brought her over towards Derrick. "She'll be staying with me until we get a response from her father. Good day, Ceria."

"I wanna be with Ceria!" Jeri screamed.

Ceria just watched sadly as Derrick began to enter the elevator with Jeri. When he turned to face Ceria, he felt a stab of guilt. The guards slowly let Ceria go as she fell to her knees.

She slowly got up and gave Derrick the darkest glare she had. He grunted from her look as she turned and left.

Jeri began to sob uncontrollably. "Ceria…"

Derrick put his foot between the elevator doors, stopping the closing doors to make them open fully. "Ceria!"

She turned to glare at him. "I'll let you stay here with her. If you stay here with me and her I can delay contacting her parents."

Jeri quickly looked up towards Ceria who stood there with a look full of hate towards Derrick. She looked towards Jeri before sighing heavily. "Fine."

Derrick bit back a smile. He kept his foot between the elevator doors until Ceria was beside Jeri. Jeri hugged Ceria's waist tightly while sobbing into her shirt.

Ceria was whispering soft, kind words to the sobbing child. Derrick leaned against the wall, watching her in silence. After about ten minutes passed, Ceria lifted her head up to glare at Derrick.

"How tall is this stupid building?"

"We're almost to my room. My room is on the very top floor. It has a nice view and all."

Ceria rolled her eyes and looked back down at the child. "You're a real jerk, you know that?"

"You're a child kidnapper."

"I am not! I went on the boat; she found me and wanted to stay with me because her parents abused her! What would you know anyway?" Before he could talk she just snorted and looked away. "People like you are truly nothing but snobs!"

He rolled his eyes. Once they made it to his room, he showed them the two spare rooms. He walked towards his room and grinned. "This is my room. If you need me, I'll be in here."

As soon as he left, Jeri looked up at Ceria who continued to glare at his door. "I hate people like him. So damn rich…"

"Aren't you rich like him too?"

Ceria looked down at her and shook her head. "I am rich, but not greedy rich like him." Jeri just nodded and looked towards one of the spare rooms. "We each get a separate room?"

"It seems so. Jeri, I'll be in that other room if you need anything." Each went their separate way. Once Ceria entered her room, she stared at the entire room.

The bed looked like it was a queen sized bed. Its sheets looked like they were made with the finest silk.

She looked towards the large window-like doors that showed a beautiful view of Poketopia. She placed her hand on her head as she sighed. Everything around her was so expensive and she didn't like it at all. "Is this how rich nobles spend all their money?"

She just shook her head as she made her way towards the bed. As soon as she sat down she sighed heavily. "Who am I to judge? I'm rich, but yet I don't use my money to spoil myself…"

She shook her head again. "Oh, I just hope I can become the champion here, file a lawsuit against Jeri's father and get the hell out of this place. Way too expensive for my taste."

She frowned. "I forgot my suit cases back on the boat…I have no PJs to change into." She turned her head towards the door as soon as she heard a knock. "What?"

Derrick opened the door and offered a small smile. "I'm sorry about earlier. I hope you can forgive me."

She looked the other way. "Whatever."

"I noticed you didn't bring any extra clothes?"

"I forgot my suitcases on the boat."

He came in and walked towards one of the wardrobes. "There is some female clothing in here that you can wear. This is all clothing my mother wore. I put all of her clothing in this closet in hopes to giving it to my future wife."

"I am _not _your future wife."

He looked at her in slight confusion. "Who said that I wanted to make you my wife?"

"You just said that clothing was stuff you were going to give to your future wife." She answered as she glared at him. "I did, didn't I?"

A small smile formed across his face. "I didn't mean it like that. You can use these clothes until you get the money to buy clothing that suits your tastes."

He looked back at the clothing. "I'm sorry."

She looked a little surprised. "For what?"

"I…I didn't mean to frighten Jeri or hurt you. I just thought if the father was looking for her, he'd have posters sent to be up around here. If someone saw you with her they would have assumed that you took her."

She looked down at the silk sheets. She kept silent as he continued. "I don't understand what came over me. I should have done a more…nicer approach to telling you that. Can you ever forgive me?"

She was silent for a few minutes. "I understand if you can't. I'd probably be just as angry if something like that ever happened to me. Anyway, here are the extra clothes. Call me if you need me." He made his way towards the door. He felt guilty for what he had done.

"I forgive you." She answered.

He turned his head to look at her. She had her look away from him. A smile came across his face as he silently left the room. She looked back at the door as soon as it was shut.

She sighed heavily and placed her hand on her head. "Was it the right choice to forgive him? Oh well…" she got up and walked over towards the opened wardrobe.

After a few minutes of looking around the beautiful clothes, she sighed. She pulled out a dark pink tank top with matching dark pink short shorts. She stared at the clothing before shaking her head.

She looked around until she saw another door on the left side of the room. She walked over to the door and opened it to reveal a bathroom.

"Each of us must get our own personal bathrooms too." She grumbled.

After coming out of the bathroom with the dark pink matching set she walked right towards the window to stare at the view. She wasn't really tired at the moment.

She looked over towards her bag that rested on the bed. "Guys, we finally made it to Poketopia. Let's give it our all."

She smiled at the bag that contained her six pokeballs, her six closest Pokémon.

After a few more minutes of staring at the window she made her way towards the bed. She picked up the bag and placed it on the black desk that sat beside the wardrobe.

She walked over towards the light switch and turned it off before walking over towards the bed and sitting down on it.

It felt soft and comforting. A small smile crawled onto her face as she laid her head on the pillows and fell asleep.

Her first step; get new clothes.

Second step; find the first stadium and beat the trainers there to earn her badge.

Two important steps for the first day in Poketopia; how was it going to go?

* * *

I've decided that I shall continue since it was the first one i ever made. PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE.


	4. The Main Street Colosseum

**The Steps to becoming a Pokémon Champion in Poketopia**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of its characters. I do however own the made up characters in this story.**

_**Last time…**_

She walked over towards the light switch and turned it off before walking over towards the bed and sitting down on it.

It felt soft and comforting. A small smile crawled onto her face as she laid her head on the pillows and fell asleep.

Her first step; get new clothes.

Second step; find the first stadium and beat the trainers there to earn her badge.

Two important steps for the first day in Poketopia; how was it going to go?

**Now continued:**

She slowly opened her eyes to the blinding light from the sun. She groaned and turned the other way. She felt too comfortable to move. After a few minutes, she snapped her eyes open and sat up.

She seemed confused and shock. She couldn't remember why she was in this nice bed or where she was. Then it slapped her across the face and her face went dull.

"Right…" She yawned and got off the bed before stretching. She looked towards the view of Poketopia. Her eyes thinned as she remembered her goals.

She walked out into the large living room and saw Jeri sitting on the couch watching cartoons on the large TV screen.

"Well, don't you look beautiful?" Derrick commented from the kitchen. She glared at him. "Don't you dare think of doing anything or else you're going to be one sorry kid."

He shrugged as he turned his attention to the eggs he was cooking. "Who said anything about me attempting to do anything to you?"

She rolled her eyes and leaned against one of the counters. "I have to get new clothes and I have to find the first stadium. As a business man of this place, you should show me the way there."

"Which do you prefer to do first? Shopping or battling?"

She was silent for a few minutes. "I'll wash the clothes I wore yesterday and then we're heading to the stadium. If I get any money from winning there, I can use that to buy plenty of clothing for a few days or so."

"I figured you'd say that. I had one of the hotel people here come and take your clothing to wash and dry." Her eyes widen. "They were in my room!"

"They didn't do anything. Relax."

She growled as she looked the other way. There was a knock at the door. "Sir, I have returned with the clothing washed and dried as you ordered."

Ceria rushed to the door before opening it. The young man who stood at the door stood there in shock as she swiped her clothing and shut the door. "Thank you!" she called as she ran into her room.

Jeri watched from the couch. She giggled at Ceria who seemed to be embarrassed. After a few minutes, Ceria came out of the room. She wore her long red top that could be mistaken for a short dress. Underneath, black shorts that went to her kneecaps were seen.

To match with her outfit, she wore her black and red sneakers. Around her waist was a tan-colored bag that contained both her money and her Pokémon.

She wore her shiny brown hair in a ponytail with the ponytail coming out from the hole at the back of her black and red cap. A flower was decorated at the center of the cap.

She grinned at Derrick. "Well? Lead me to this first stadium so I can kick butt and move onto the next one!"

He raised an eyebrow as he wiped his hands on the cloth he had on her shoulder. "Are you getting cocky? Not many people make it past the first stadium because the boss there is very strong. The funny thing of all is that she's just about Jeri's age."

"I am not getting cocky! I'm getting ready to show off my skill to you and why I'm crowned as the Sinnoh Champion!" He sighed heavily. "Okay, _Sinnoh Champion_, I'll take you there. Just don't come crying to me if you lose."

Her eye's thinned. "Why the hell would I come crying to you?"

He chuckled as he shrugged his shoulders. "Eat first and then we'll go." She folded her arms across her chest as she sighed. She was eager to get to the first stadium and get her first badge.

Jeri and Derrick stared at Ceria in surprised. She gobbled the food and quickly washed the plate before sitting down and eagerly waiting for the two to finish up.

As soon as they finished and got dressed, Ceria literally dragged them out. "What's the first stadium?"

"Main Street Colosseum; the leader here is known as Taylor. The rules here are double battles. You fight…maybe three people before you fight the leader herself."

"May I ask what kind of Pokémon she uses?"

"No, because that would be an unfair advantage if I told you. You could switch out your team and try to make them better than hers."

She snorted. "No, I wouldn't."

"The answer is still no."

Jeri blinked a few times. "While she is battling, where do I go?"

"You'll be up at the booth with me."

Jeri nodded slowly. Ceria stared at the doors of the elevator. She closed her eyes before remembering a memory of her and a green haired lady.

_Ceria was only five at this time. She was at the beach with her supposed 'parents'. Even though they didn't really treat her like their daughter, she paid no mind to it. _

_She looked around the beach that was filled with adults and kids. The one thing that caught her eye was a Pokémon battle. She ran over to watch._

_As each person commanded their Pokémon, she watched in awe and amazement. She knew what she wanted to be right there and then._

_The trainer who won jumped up in the air and cheered. "I'm the best trainer ever! Nobody will ever beat me! I'll be the champion of all regions. I just know it!"_

_Ceria's eyes thinned. She hated people like that who were cocky. She watched as beautiful green haired woman approached him. Her long green hair went down to her ankles. Her green eyes held a mysterious look._

"_You think you are all that? You merely only one a few battles here. These trainers are no match for the leagues. Do you think beating weaker trainers up makes you the champion?" She wasn't frightened by the man who glared at her and stood in a fighting stance. _

"_Who do you think you are?"_

"_A fellow trainer." She answered calmly. "Do you think getting in that kind of stance will frighten me? I've faced tougher."_

_The man seemed angered by this. "Let's have a battle then! I'll beat you and then I'll go to the Pokémon league to challenge them!"_

_The woman placed her hand on her hip. Like many woman around the area, all that was seen on her was a green bikini. "Ha! You don't even look like you have a Pokémon!"_

_She held up a whistle before blowing into it. He stood there in confusion as the whistle made no noise. He stumbled back when a Flygon flew in front of her and cried out its name._

_She placed her hand on the female Flygons head. "I do have a Pokémon. This is my only one."_

_Ceria listened to the rumors that went around the surrounding people. "Hey! The famous Cerin has a Pokémon just like that!"_

'_Famous?' Ceria thought. She didn't know that Cerin was famous for being the strongest around at the time. She could have gone all to the leagues and beaten them. However, she never wanted to become a famous person._

_Ceria just watched as the Flygon fought the other trainers Pokémon with no commands. The green haired female just stood there watching her Pokémon calmly. "Nobody can do that besides Cerin! It has to be Cerin!" the people cheered as they realized who the female was._

_A frown came across her face. Ceria noticed that she didn't like how the people cheered for her. "Beat him! Show him whose boss!" the people would say._

_As soon as the battle was over, Cerin quickly walked away. "Please stop following me." She told the people. Ceria just stood there in shock._

_A few hours had passed since Ceria had watched the famous Cerin battle. She didn't command her Pokémon to do anything. She just kept a calm expression throughout the battle._

_She noticed the green haired female just before she left and ran over to her. "I saw you battle! You were amazing!"_

_Cerin looked down at the child. A small smile came across her face. "It was nothing. My partner and I are just close friends. We're not trying to be amazing."_

"_I want to be just like you!" Cerin frowned and bent down to the girl's eye level. "Don't strive to become me or the strongest. Trust me. All the riches you could get in the world can never replace your partner."_

_She looked over towards the parents that waited for their daughter to come with them back home. She placed a hand on the girl's head. "It looks like your parents are waiting for you."_

"_Will I see you again?" Ceria had asked. Cerin just smiled and slowly nodded. "Yes, we will. In due time, my child."_

"Ceria!" Derrick waved his hand in front of the female's face. She looked at him before looking at the elevator doors that had opened. She shook her head. "You okay? You've been standing there with your eyes closed for the past five minutes."

"I was just remembering an old memory."

Derrick frowned a little. She walked past him without another word. "Let's go! I have a badge to collect."

He sighed heavily and followed her. "Boss!" a woman ran over to him. Derrick turned to face the young woman who rushed over. Ceria and Jeri turned over to watch her. "Shall I call a driver to escort you to wherever you are heading?"

Derrick stood there in silence before nodding slowly. "Please do. Thank you." The woman smiled and turned around to run back to the counter.

Ceria glared at him as she tapped her foot. He turned to see her angry face. "What? I'm a rich man; being rich can get me into a whole lot of trouble with people on the streets."

She waved a pokeball in the air. "Really? I have my team right here to kick butt if I have too."

"I'm sure people in gangs would have theirs as well."

"I could take a pack of thugs! Besides, Brave isn't weak at all. He's very strong; which is why he is the leader of my team!" A smile came across her features.

"Brave?" he questioned. She sighed happily. "He's my Infernape. He's been my main Pokémon since I became a trainer!"

He slowly nodded. "We're still driving there. It's safer and faster. The faster the better for you, right?"

She stood there in silence. She smiled widely and nodded. "Hell ya!"

He chuckled at her reaction. He watched Jeri grab a hold of Ceria's hand and ask her what was going on. While Ceria explained what was going on, Derrick waited patiently for the driver.

As soon as Ceria saw the driver pull up she rushed over to Derrick, grabbed his hand, and dragged both him and Jeri to the vehicle.

The driver was just getting out of the car before Ceria opened the door herself and threw Derrick and Jeri in before hopping in. "Main Street Colosseum!"

The driver was in shock and looked over to Derrick who was fixing himself up. He nodded towards the driver of his destination.

"Cool! We're in a limo! I've never been in a limo before!" Jeri was looking around the car in amazement. Derrick looked over towards Ceria. "Next time, let the driver open the door for us and wait patiently."

Ceria snorted. "Why should I? As a driver, all he needs to do is drive us! You have two hands; use them to open a door!"

Derrick's eyes thinned. "Ceria, it's what we pay them to do."

"To come out of a car and open a door for an idiot like you?" she grabbed his hands and waved them in front of his face. "What do we call these?"

"Ceria, seriously?"

"Well? What are they?"

"Hands."

"Exactly; we use them for many things, which include opening doors for ourselves!"

He glared at her. She snorted and folded her arms across her chest before looking away. "Since I'm the Champion of the Sinnoh Region, I know what it's like to be famous. However, I don't use my riches to make people open doors for me. I can do all of that on my own."

"Good for you. I do things differently around here."

Ceria placed her hands over Jeri's ears and said, "You become even more of an asshole as time goes on. Do you know that?"

Jeri moved her hands away from her ears after she finished her sentence. She watched as both Derrick and Ceria glared at each other.

As soon as they made it to the Colosseum, Ceria ran inside. She didn't give the driver time to open the door for her, Jeri and Derrick. Derrick nodded towards the driver before walking in the building with Jeri to see Ceria who was already at the desk talking to the girl working there.

After she was done signing up, she walked over. "I just made it in time."

Jeri just smiled while Derrick just looked around. "Well, I'll be taking Jeri with me to the booth considering that I'd rather have her with me than with you alone."

Ceria's eyes thinned and snorted. "Fine, whatever. I'll show you, Derrick, that they crowned me to be the Sinnoh Champion for a reason!"

Without saying another word, she stormed off with one of the girls who was waiting to show her to her waiting room.

Jeri frowned. "Is everyone here really that strong?"

Derrick sighed heavily. "They are, but I'm sure she'll manage."

The two began to walk in the other direction.

While they made their way to the booths, Ceria and the lady made their way to her waiting room. "Here is where you will be resting between matches. We have a TV set up in here to watch the matches and the people that you may be facing. Do you have any questions?"

Ceria shook her head. "No."

The woman smiled gently. "The first match will be starting soon. You will be facing a girl named Jurina."

Ceria nodded and watched as the woman left. Ceria sighed heavily before opening the door and walking in. The room had a window to look at the battlefield, a TV, a few plants, and a couch.

She walked over to the couch and stared out the window. A small smile came across her face. _Cerin, I made it. I made it to being the champion of Sinnoh! Are you watching me? It was because of you that I made it this far! Keep watching, I'll become the greatest trainer that ever lived! I'll make it up to your rank, I will!_ She thought.

While there was a new 'grandmaster', Cerin would always be her idol. Cerin believed that if Cerin wanted too, she could have became the grandmaster.

However, Cerin had gone missing. Everyone from each region had searched for the woman or anything that would tell them where she could have gone. It was a huge letdown when they found nothing that would lead them to her.

A lot of the people from Sinnoh still respected the missing woman. Children wanted to be just like her. Everyone wanted to be like her. Cerin had such a strong bond with her Pokémon that she didn't need to give them their commands.

Nowadays, people from every region had a new idol. Ceria didn't care much for him. Her idol would always be Cerin.

Even now, Ceria still wondered if people remembered the beautiful green haired lady who didn't do much on the battlefield.

Ceria was brought out of her thoughts when they called her name. She ignored the crowd as they cheered wildly upon seeing the Sinnoh Champion. She stared at the female known as Julian.

She had long black hair and blue eyes. She looked like a sweet girl. She wore a white sundress with a white hat. She looked over at the champion and smiled. Both went in the center and said good luck to each other before they walked to their opposite sides.

Ceria stood in the blue corner of the field. She knew that the rules said that she could use all her Pokémon since it would be a double battle.

She paid no attention to the cheering crowds; she had to focus on her opponent and the battle. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Focus…"

"I'll choose my Pokémon first!" Julian had yelled as she took out two pokeballs. The Pokémon that were released from the pokeballs were Piplup and Sandslash.

Ceria placed her hands on her hips as she stared at her opponents Pokémon. _Risu and Water would be perfect for this battle; not only for type advantage but for team work._ She had though as she took out the two pokeballs.

"Okay, not a bad team you have," Ceria started as she looked down at her pokeballs. "But type advantage might just be the downfall. Come out, Risu and Waterfall!"

Upon being called out Risu did a twirl and giggled as it stared at its opponent. Waterfall just narrowed his eyes and glared at the opponent.

Ceria allowed a small smirk to come to her face while her opponent had gone a little pale. "T-type advantage will do nothing!"

"We'll see about that. I'll give you the honor of attacking first."

Julian glared at Ceria. "How insulting! Don't get cocky you! Piplup use water gun! Sandslash, use rock tomb!"

Ceria's eyes thinned as Julian gave her Pokémon her commands. "Risu, dodge the water gun and quickly use thunderbolt! Waterfall, use hydro pump!"

To give them a head start, Waterfall leaped into the air and quickly shot a hydro pump at Sandslash who was about to use rock tomb.

Risu quickly followed up with a thunderbolt towards Piplup who hadn't seen or dodged the attack in time. Julian let out a cry of surprise when both of her Pokémon had fallen. The battle had barely even begun and she already had lost two Pokémon!

"Oh yeah…I'm dealing with a champion…" she mumbled. She took out two more pokeballs before tossing them up in the air. "Try this type advantage, Champion!"

Ceria didn't show any expression when Julian had sent out a Skiploom and Rhyhorn. Julian frowned upon seeing that Ceria didn't turn pale or show any signs of expression. Julian began to smile until she noticed that it was a smirk that was taking form on her lips.

"Not bad. If this is all that Poketopia has to offer from its trainers…this will be a piece of cake." Julian snarled and commanded her Pokémon to attack with both giga drain and earthquake.

Waterfall hadn't dodged the giga drain in time and fell onto his knees. He was obviously weakened from the attack. Risu had turned to Waterfall and cried out when the ground began to shake violently. "Energy ball!" Julian yelled out.

"Risu! Waterfall!" Ceria gasped out as the two Pokémon were soon fainted from the attacks. Julian began to laugh as she saw Ceria return the two fainted Pokémon. "It looks like we're even now, huh champ?"

She just chuckled, causing Julian to stop laughing and stare at her. "It seems so. Not bad. Not bad at all. Now, as a reward for making this short battle entertaining for me…I'll let you see my ultimate combo."

She looked up at the shocked expression of Julian. "Brave and Ribbon make your appearance and dominate the stage!"

Julian still had a shocked face when a Lopunny and an Infernape appeared. The expression of the Infernape was more like a death glare as it got into a fighting stance.

Ribbon just placed her two paws in front of her chest and smiled at her opponents. "Brave close combat! Ribbon, shadow ball!"

Brave cried out as he leaped towards the Rhyhorn and began to throw punches at it. Once its assault was over, he jumped back and ribbon jumped over him and released a shadow ball.

"Oh no! Rhyhorn, don't back down! Get back up!" Julian cried out as her Pokémon fell onto its knee. "Skiploom, sleep powder, quick!"

"Brave, Fire blast!" he didn't seem to move fast enough to dodge the glittering powder. Ribbon had pushed him aside and took the powder which caused her to fall onto her side fast asleep.

Brave growled and released a large X shaped fire. Skiploom cried out as it tried to dodge, but failed. Julian fell onto her knees as both her Pokémon had fainted.

"The winner is…Ceria!" the announcer had cried. Ceria smiled and returned Ribbon. She walked over to Brave and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Good job, buddy." He just smiled at her. He followed her as she walked over to Julia who had finally gotten up and returned her Pokémon.

She extended her hand and smiled at Julian. "Good battle. You nearly had me beaten."

Julian glared at her. "No I didn't." with that, she left.

She didn't seem bothered by the girl's hatred. She just shrugged it off and made her way towards her room.

The next few battles seemed to be boring to Ceria as too. Until the semi-finals, that is. In the semi-finals, she had been facing a male Pokémon trainer who was almost as equally in power as she was.

It had been his Flygon against her Infernape. It was by luck that his Flygon had gotten a burn and when he barely had any HP left, he had fallen.

It was a close call for her and her Pokémon. It also had been thrilling too. She was hoping that the leader of the area was powerful and strong.

She sat in her waiting room as she stared up at the ceiling. "These trainers aren't so bad…but not really a challenge for me. Here I was thinking that they'd provide a challenge; maybe because it's the first colosseum and they make it easy?"

There had been a knock at her door. "Come in, but make it snappy!" her eyes thinned as soon as she saw Derrick. "What do YOU want?"

"I just wanted to say that you've proved to the others that you're quite powerful."

"And here I thought they'd give me a challenge."

"Don't get cocky."

"I'm not. It's the honest truth."

Derrick just frowned towards her statement. "You are getting cocky. You're lucky that your cockiness didn't cost you in your last battle."

"I guess I certainly did play my cards a little weird, hmm?" Ceria grinned at him as she placed her hand against her cheek and leaned against it.

"I'm warning you, Ceria."

"Thanks for the warning, but you forget." The smirk on her face got wider. "I'm the Champion of the Sinnoh Region. I know how to play my cards; even in the most deadly situations."

He folded his arms across his chest as he glared at her. "The people around here are equally as powerful as you."

She shrugged. "They haven't proved it yet."

His eyes narrowed, "Eventually they will and you'll be beaten down."

She chuckled. "Then I better be quick to get to those _battles _hmmm?"

She stood upon her name being called. "It seems that I'll be battling the leader of this area. I'll see you later."

She waved towards him as she exited the room. She stood there dumbfounded as she stared at the leader.

A young child was standing in the middle of the arena. She looked like she was the same age as Jeri. She wasn't any taller than Jeri.

She had short silver hair. She had what looked like a headband with Pachirisu ears. Matching with the color of the Pachirisu ears, her eyes were blue. She had a white sundress on. The top of it, around the straps were blue, much like her eyes and Pachirisu headband ears. On both of her wrists were blue bracelets. She wore matching white shoes. She was smiling brightly towards Ceria who slowly made her way over to the young girl.

"You're the leader of this place?" Ceria asked. "Yes," the girl confirmed. "My name is Taylor; nice to meet you, Sinnoh Champion."

"Nice to meet you too…Taylor. I didn't know they allowed kids at your age to be leaders around here." The girl just giggled at her comment.

"Most certainly not! You have to be worthy of _being _the leader here! I outwitted those who tried becoming the leader here and eventually they declared me the leader. Do not be thrown off because of my age. I'm just as strong as your regular older person. Are you ready to face me?"

Ceria nodded, getting her guard back up. "I am. Let the battle begin."

Ceria went to her corner while Taylor had gone to hers. Both were ready and eager to start the battle. "Come on out, Pachirisu and Kirlia!"

Once the two Pokémon had come out, neither bothered to cry or pose. They just both stared at their opponent like a robot. Ceria was a little freaked out about this, but called out her Pokémon anyway. "Ribbon and Brave, make your stage!"

Like before all that Ribbon did was stand there with her paws in front of her chest. Brave stood there before slowly getting in his fighting stance.

Taylor with smiled and twirled. "Oh~ It's the ultimate combo team!"

Ceria just smirked. "Indeed it is. Shall I make the first move or will you?"

Taylor just bowed. "I shall let my opponent make her first move."

Ceria's smirk vanished as her eyes thinned. _So that's how she battles. Clever little girl, isn't she? No matter, _Ceria got into a battle position. _I plan to win! _"Brave, Overheat! Ribbon, use protect in front of him to block any attacks!"

"Kirlia, psychic! Pachirisu, thunder!"

Brave leaped into the air before encircling a ball of fire around him. Ribbon jumped right in front of him as soon as both Pokémon launched their attacks.

Thunder managed to hit Ribbon and slammed her against the ground. Overheat managed to hit Kirlia which caused the dancing Pokémon to back away a little.

"Ribbon! Can you still fight?" Ceria called. "Punny!" The rabbit-like Pokémon smiled as it looked from the corners of its eye to its trainer. Ceria frowned a little but nodded.

Brave, when he had landed, looked over towards Ribbon and stared at her for a moment before she nodded towards him.

"Kirlia, try it again! Pachirisu, you too!"

"Ribbon, block those attacks with Shadow ball and protect if you can! Brave, hit that Kirlia once more with Overheat!"

A collision had occurred with the attacks, which had caused smoke to go without the arena. "Brave! Ribbon! Are you two alright?" Ceria called.

She heard a grunt and winced her eyes upon to see a figure standing. Once the smoke cleared, she was shocked by with she had seen.

Ribbon was barely standing, but her body was covered with bruises and cuts from getting hit by both attacks. "Ribbon!"

Brave stood there in surprise. Ceria looked towards her opponent to see that both her Pokémon were standing. Taylor was standing behind them with a big grin.

"Ribbon…return."

"Punn—"the rabbit-like Pokémon was cut off when a red beam hit it and caused it to vanish within the pokeball.

"Well, whatever shall you do now? Your ultimate team has been broken."

"I have another. Brave, are you ready to risk it?" He looked at her with a big grin and nodded. Ceria looked towards Taylor and allowed her eyes to thin. She took out another pokeball. _This trick never worked before…will it work or will it hurt Brave?_

"Firehorse, go! Fill the field with your flames!" She tossed the pokeball into the air and allowed the red beam to hit the ground to materialize Rapidash.

The horse Pokémon just snorted when he had come out. Ceria refused to show her true feelings. She was scared. Would the move that never seemed to work…make a miracle?

Taylor, on the other hand, continued to grin. "Kirlia, water pulse. Pachirisu, thunder."

Ceria bit her lip as her Pokémon began to make their move. "Try the fire combo!"

Both Firehorse and Brave had looked at her with shock. "GO!" she yelled.

Firehorse turned to its opponent and began to run towards the two Pokémon. "NOW!" Ceria yelled. Brave jumped and dodged the water pulse that had been meant for him.

He landed on the back of Firehorse and jumped back off the horse and higher into the air. He allowed a circle of fire to form around him while Firehorse began to open its mouth to release a Fire blast.

Ceria bite her lip as she watched the two. Once Brave had finally fallen into view with Firehorse, he had let loose with his fire blast.

Brave then began to force his body to spin in circles. Ceria closed her eyes as soon as Fire blast hit Brave. Taylor gasped and backed away. Both her Pokémon were in shock.

Just as they were about to dodge, they had been hit by what seemed like a fire tornado. Everyone in the stadium had gasped at what they saw.

"What a risky move made by Ceria!" The announcer had cried out in shock. Derrick's eyes had thinned when he saw how Ceria had reacted. _She used a risky move? Was she just getting desperate? _

"WHOA!" the announcer had yelled out when he saw what had happened. Ceria slowly moved her head away to stare at Firehorse standing right beside Brave who had released the fire around him.

Ceria slowly turned her head to stare at the two fainted Pokémon nearby Taylor. Her face was in total shock by what she had just seen.

"It…worked?" Ceria whispered. "IT WORKED!" She yelled out in joy. Both Brave and Fire horse had gone to the sides of its trainer who hugged them both. I can't believe it! It finally worked! Our Fire Tornado!"

Taylor growled as she returned both of her badly burned Pokémon to their pokeballs. She threw out two more pokeballs. A Luvdisc and Bonsly had come out.

"Selfdestruct Bonsly! Use Protect Luvdisc!" Luvdisc had quickly used protect just as Bonsly self-destructed itself.

"Oh shit!" Ceria grumbled. She stepped back from the large explosion. When the smoked cleared, she grumbled as she returned both fainted Pokémon. She was happy though. If she lost here she wouldn't care. She had finally gotten her Fire Tornado trick.

"It looks like they're finally at each other's neck! Just one last Pokémon for both trainers!" the announcer cried over the roaring crowds.

"Risu!" Ceria yelled as she tossed out the pokeball containing her Pachirisu.

"Not bad at all, Ceria!" Taylor called over the cheering crowds. Ceria stood and placed one of her hands on her hips as she smiled. "You think so?"

"I see why they crowned you the champion of Sinnoh!" Ceria just smiled towards her comment. "Thank you. However," Ceria looked around before looking back at Taylor with a grin. "I plan to end this right now. Thank you for making this battle exciting for me."

"Don't get cocky now!" Taylor chuckled.

"Swift!" Taylor yelled.

"Thunderbolt!" Ceria yelled.

Risu had tried his best to dodge the move, but failed. He did manage to quickly use thunder bolt which made the fish like Pokémon back away a bit in pain.

"Thunderbolt again!" Ceria yelled. Risu allowed electricity to form around his body before he released a powerful thunderbolt attack.

"No!" Taylor screeched as her Pokémon fainted form the attack. Ceria ran over to Risu and picked the small squirrel up. "Good job, Risu!"

The crowd was cheering like crazy. Ceria looked around and smiled from the applause. She loved the feeling of how everyone cheered and clapped for another one of her victories.

Taylor had walked over with a big smile on her face. "My, that was certainly a breathtaking battle! I haven't had an exciting battle like that for quite some time!"

Ceria smiled at Taylor. "Thank you. I could say the same. I came to Poketopia for that reason."

Taylor frowned a little. "Would you go to every region and become a champion of each?"

"No. Why would you ask that?"

"Because someone has done it and he's very popular among the people of every region." Derrick said as he and Jeri made their way across the field. "He might feel threatened by you."

"A he?" Ceria asked and rolled her eyes. "Nobody is better than the trainer who inspired me. She had the potential, but she vanished. Cerin was her name."

Taylor smiled. "I wouldn't show that attitude to people who look up to him. They'd come to hate you." Ceria shrugged. "I don't follow grandmasters or anything. I follow the person who had the potential to be one, but never bothered with it. Such a title is pathetic."

Taylor and the others had left the battlefield where they could continue with their chat. "I would not be cocky about him though. They didn't give him the title for nothing you know."

"And if he dares to start something with me…I'll wipe the little grin straight from his face. I doubt he bothers to share his money for the sake of the people!" Ceria turned to glare at Taylor and Derrick.

"Ceria, calm yourself. He may come here, if you continue going up in ranks. After all, I'm sure he'd like to see the ever so feisty Sinnoh Champion." Ceria narrowed her eyes and folded her arms across her chest.

"I don't believe in the one you call a grand master. Cerin…" she started. "She would have been the grand master! She didn't need to say anything in battle!"

"We've heard of her. She was an idol in many regions. Times have changed though. She is no longer with us." Taylor whispered. "I'll end the chat about the grandmaster."

"Not before I say this; he may come later on." Ceria quickly turned to face him. "Come here? Why?"

"I believe to please the crowd. If you advanced that far, possibly to see what all the commotion is about over here." Derrick stated. Ceria rolled her eyes. "Oh I promise you I'll make it that far…" she turned around and tightened her fist. "I'll show him what all the commotion is about."

"You're acting as if he's a criminal." Taylor said. "Sorry, I just hate people who strut around with big titles like that." Ceria grumbled.

"Oh! Here you go." Taylor grabbed Ceria's hand and placed a badge in her hand. "It's for winning this area. You can move on."

Ceria looked at the badge and smiled. "Thank you."

"Where are you going now?" Derrick asked.

Ceria grinned as she looked at one of the Poketopia maps on the wall. She pointed at one of the other colosseums. "Waterfall Colosseum."


	5. Dinner Party

**The Steps to becoming a Pokémon Champion in Poketopia**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of its characters. I do however own the made up characters in this story.**

_**Last time…**_

"Oh! Here you go." Taylor grabbed Ceria's hand and placed a badge in her hand. "It's for winning this area. You can move on."

Ceria looked at the badge and smiled. "Thank you."

"Where are you going now?" Derrick asked.

Ceria grinned as she looked at one of the Poketopia maps on the wall. She pointed at one of the other colosseums. "Waterfall Colosseum."

**Now continued:**

Ceria yawned as she sat up from her bed. She stretched out her arms fully before slowly getting out of bed. She stared at the window. Last night's events flashed in her mind.

_She was walking down the hallway. She wanted to be alone. She couldn't get why they brought up the grandmaster. What had been the purpose? Where they planning on using her to get a high celebrity in Poketopia?_

_She looked out towards the window and watched as people walked away. All riled up from the fight they had just seen. _I doubt they even remember who Cerina Blossom is. Maybe her name has finally left the lips of people? How could they simply forget the girl who could simply command a Pokémon without even saying a word! Can their new grand master do what she had done! _She angrily thought._

"_Just what is so special about this new grandmaster anyway?" she said aloud. "He's powerful. An idol to children and trainers; I'm surprised that you are actually idolizing someone else." Derrick said from behind. She turned around and glared at him. "Where is Jeri?"_

"_Taylor said she'd play with the girl." Ceria just nodded and turned her attention back out the window. "Do you think anyone remembers Cerina Blossom? She often went by the name of Cerin."_

"_I know who she is. She paid me and my brother a visit when we were younger. She even battled our champion and defeated him. People here often called her, 'Cerina Blossom, trainer with few words'. She was very famous around here. It struck us hard when she just suddenly vanished."_

"_I saw her battle once too. She was at the beach I was. Someone was being very cocky and she came around and told him that being too cocky of his strength would be his downfall. He ignored her. Nobody really knew it was her until her Flygon had come around and battled. She was truly…one of the best trainers." Ceria whispered. "I want to be just like her."_

_He placed a hand on her shoulder and she turned to glare at him. "I have a few videos of her battling. If you wish to become like her…I'll lend you the videos. My mother loved her."_

_Ceria stared at him. "You…have videos of…her…"_

"_Yes. She was one of a kind. A trainer with a pure heart. She didn't want to become the Grandmaster." _

"_Because she said it was not who she wanted to be. She fought for the good and taught people the meaning of kindness and friendship." She smiled as she closed her eyes. _

"_Come on, I'll bring you home." She opened her eyes and stared at him. He smiled warmly towards her. She smiled back at him while taking his hand. "It's nice to know that there's still someone out there who remembers who she is and what she fought for."_

She smiled a little. She looked over towards her bag that contained her team. _We did it…Brave; we finally pulled off the dangerous move Fire Tornado!_ She stood and allowed a few tears to drop.

She quickly put on her clothes and walked out into the living room with a serious look. Jeri was on the couch. As soon as she saw Ceria she jumped off and ran over to her. "Hi! How did you sleep?"

"I slept fine. What about you?"

"I slept great! Risu came into my room last night though…He was playing!" Ceria blinked a few times before her eye twitched. _That damn little squirrel…He got out of his pokeball? _"Is he still out?"

Jeri pointed to the couch to show that the small Pokémon had fallen asleep. Ceria just smiled at the Pokémon. "Good morning. I've contacted the Waterfall Colosseum and they look forward to seeing you later on today."

"Today? I thought that it wouldn't be tomorrow." Ceria said. Derrick shook his head as he walked out of the kitchen. "No, they hold battles at every colosseum every day. All the leaders are bored though. You made something spark in Taylor. I'm sure you can do the same to the others."

"So what? Now I'm a tool to please the leaders?" Ceria asked, raising an eyebrow. "No, I'm not saying that. I believe that you'll make it to the top. After seeing yesterdays battle, you're a force to be reckoned with."

She blinked a few times in shock. Did he just compliment her? "I never thought I'd hear a compliment from that saucy mouth of yours."

"Saucy huh? That's new." Derrick grinned. Ceria narrowed her eyes. "Don't go treating me soft just because you found my soft side yesterday."

He looked at her confused before snapping his fingers. "Oh yes! I forgot. You wished to see the battles of Cerina Blossom? The videos are right there." He pointed to the table in front of the table. Ceria quickly grabbed it and held one of the videos close to her. _I'll finally get to see her battle again! Not in the real…but I'll get to see more of her battle style!_

"Cerina Blossom? Who is that?" Jeri asked. Ceria quickly put the video on and smiled looking at Jeri. "Cerina Blossom was one of the best trainers of all time."

"Was she a grandmaster too? Was she elected into the Pokémon trainer's hall of fame?" Jeri asked.

She shook her head. "No. Cerin thought the title was stupid and never bothered to try becoming the grandmaster. I heard that she went to all the regions and defeated all of the champions. When they offered to make her the grandmaster, she turned it down. Derrick, remember her famous saying?"

He sighed and shook his head. "How could I forget what she always said? 'Titles only feed people to think they are unstoppable.' That woman was truly an angel."

"That's her!" Ceria cried out when the TV finally played the movie. She sat down and watched her. Jeri stared at the green-haired woman on the TV.

She was wearing a pink ruffled skirt with green pants underneath. She wore a green strapless top with a black shirt underneath. She wore a pair of dark green boots. She had a calm look on her face as she watched her opponent.

The man she was facing was panicked. "Garchomp quickly use Dragon claw!" The dragon/ground Pokémon rushed towards the Flygon that stood expressionless in front of his trainer.

He quickly flew in the air and dodge any other attack he used against him. Ceria watched as the expression across Cerina's face changed to a slow smirk.

Just as Flygon began to fly down to strike its foe, Garchomp released Dragon breath. "Gon!" Flygon had cried out as he took the hit.

Jeri turned to stare at Ceria who intensely watched the battle. "Come on Cerin…come on!"

However, the attack had done barely any damage to the Flygon as it quickly flew back down towards its opponent.

"NO!" the other trainer had screamed as Flygon had released a large solarbeam. Garchomp stood there in shock and cried out as soon as the attack hit him. Before the Garchomp could get back up to fight, Flygon flew past it and used its own dragon claw.

"How the hell does it know that move?" the man had growled out. "Gon!" it cried happily as it landed next to Cerin who had placed her hand on its head with a big smile. "Good job, buddy; excellent work as always." She said.

The man had gone over to congratulate the woman. The cheering had gone wild before the video had been turned off.

"That was Cerin? How come she didn't say anything?" Jeri asked. "Because all she had to do was stare at her opponents Pokémon and watch. She didn't need to tell her Pokémon what to do. When she smirks, it means 'checkmate'. She's one heck of a woman! How I'd love to battle her! One on One! Brave VS her Flygon!"

"Huh?" Derrick had been leaning against the wall as he stared at her. "By type advantage she would have beaten you within three hits. At that time, she was at her prime too."

Ceria chuckled as she stared at the ground. "Even so…she was a legend!" she looked back up at Derrick. "Tell me, can your grandmaster do what she did? Can he fight without expression emotion or words on the battlefield?"

Derrick continued to lean against the wall and stare at her with no words. Ceria stood high as she stared at him. "He might. He's close with his Pokémon."

"He will never be like her! If he dares to mimic her…I won't forgive him! Nobody can ever show no emotion or words on the battlefield!" He shrugged. "Will you relax?"

Ceria tightened her hands and turned her head the other way. She stormed into her room and slammed the door. Jeri was confused. "The current grandmaster isn't mocking Cerin, is he?"

"No, he isn't. It's just that Cerin was a heavy idol. Many people supported her. She never bothered to accept titles such as grandmaster. I hope that if he decides to come here…she won't become reckless." Jeri smiled a little.

"If she does, let her express her emotion." Jeri looked at him. "What good would it do if she just stood there and glared at him? Maybe he can change her mind when she tells him about how she feels. I, too, am surprised to see that Cerina Blossom just stood there without showing any emotion or expression of words on the battlefield. I guess it's a rare talent." Jeri whispered.

"It is." He turned around and went back into the kitchen. "To be battle to just send there and not show any emotion to her opponent is outstanding. People used to say that she was cocky because she refused to show any negative emotions. People thought she was mocking them by not showing any sadness or shock when a Pokémon of hers has gone down."

Jeri sat back on the couch and smiled when Risu jumped onto her lap. "Can you tell me more about this girl? The woman that Ceria speaks so highly of?"

While he was explaining to Jeri about Cerina Blossom, Ceria was sitting on her bed alone.

"Hmph. I bet their grandmaster is pathetic." _Then why not challenge him now? Why bother to wait with collecting badges? _Ceria looked around. "Who is there?"

She couldn't find anyone. She held her head as the voice continued. _I am a shadow of Cerina Blossom. My dear sister is such a large idol to you, isn't she? Why not make is public? 'Sinnoh Champion wishes to challenge grandmaster!' He could be possibly mocking my dear lost sister._

Ceria quickly starting checking all of the rooms. "Who are you? How can you talk in my head? Just what are you?"

Ceria backed away. Her eyes widen when a figure appeared in front of her. She had what seemed like violet eyes. She had dark purple hair that hung in a ponytail on the left side of her head. She wore a black top that opened around her waist and flowed to her knee caps in a wave like pattern. She wore what looked like a black mini skirt with matching black boots.

"Who…"

The woman lifted her hand in the air as she grinned evilly. _You will forget seeing me. Next time I see you…You'll die right on the spot. _Without another word she vanished. Ceria fell onto her knees and held her head. "A shadow…?"

Later on that day, Ceria had walked out of her room with a serious expression. She quickly made her way out of the hotel room. "Hey, Ceria, where are you going?" Jeri called. "I'm going to the Waterfall Colosseum! I'm getting my second badge to move on!"

Jeri stood at the doorway and watched as Ceria left. She blinked a few times in surprise. Just what was going on?

Derrick had arrived later on. "She still hasn't come out of that room yet? Good grief, that woman is truly a handful!" Jeri turned to look at him. "No, she ran off to the Waterfall Colosseum."

He nearly dropped his coffee cup. "Excuse me? She left you here by yourself? That insane woman! C'mon, Jeri. We're going to the Waterfall Colosseum." He grumbled as he slammed his coffee cup down and stormed towards the door.

Jeri just frowned and followed him. While they were on their way towards the Waterfall Colosseum, Ceria was busy fighting opponents. She was already on near the semifinals.

Ceria eyed her opponents Pokémon as she folded her arms across her chest. Her opponent had called out a Lucario and Luxray.

She had Brave and Dirt out. Her opponent had been chuckling and laughing whenever she said Dirt's name. Brave and Lucario were both equal in combat, but with the type advantage, Ceria was lucky.

"Brave, dodge that move and use Fire punch!" Brave growled as he narrowly dodged Lucario's Aura sphere. He rammed his fist that burst into flames into Lucario's face.

Ceria kept up her type advantage plan up until the finals. A girl who looked like she was around the edge of Ceria walked out into the beautiful field. "It's beautiful around here, isn't it? I heard you were the girl who beat Taylor and claim to be the Sinnoh Champion. I've always wanted to fight a champion."

Ceria stared at her. "Love the outfit."

The woman looked at herself. She was dressed up like the legendary Pokémon Kyogre. She giggled and twirled around. Her light blue hair was up in a ponytail. Her blue eyes held the slightest of amusement.

Her hat was designed with Kyogre's pattern; as well as her dress shirt and shorts. Even the bag was decorated in the same pattern. "If you haven't noticed, Kyogre is my favorite Pokémon! My name is Marina. Nice to meet you," she bowed a little. "Sinnoh Champion Ceria."

Ceria slowly nodded her head. "Yeah…hi. Is this a common theme among the leaders of each area? To dress up as their favorite Pokémon? That little girl I faced was dressed like Pachirisu."

Marina giggled. "Certainly. Now, shall we have our battle?" she took out a pokeball. "I'm dying to see the power of a champion!"

Ceria extended her hand. "May the best trainer win." Marina grabbed her hand and shook it. "May the best trainer win, indeed." She smiled.

Both went to their corners and turned around to stare at their opponent. Marina had a big smile on her face while Ceria had her eyes thinned and her expression calm.

"I'll go first! Marill and Aipom, come out!" she called as she tossed the two pokeballs into the air. Ceria stared at the Pokémon that had come out and cried before staring at her. "A water type and a normal type? Hmm…I know the best combination here. Brave, Risu, make the stage yours!" she yelled as she threw the two pokeballs into the field.

The monkey-like Pokémon came out without crying. Risu on the other hand just cheered and jumped around. Marina giggled. "A fire type and electric type? How advantageous of you!"

"I always go for advantages in types." Ceria smirked. She stopped when Marina giggled. "Type advantage isn't everything in a battle, my dear friend."

She gasped when Marina's Pokémon had released a water gun, which had hit Brave and made him take a step back. "Brave!"

"Found your weakness! Aipom, double slap! Marill, hydro pump!"

Ceria gasped as she watched the money-like Pokémon run over and slapped the small Pachirisu, blocking its way to protecting Brave.

"Brave! DODGE!" Ceria yelled. Brave released a fire blast towards the incoming water blast and tried to dodge, but had gotten hit and sent to the other side of the field. "No!"

She ran over towards the nearly conscious Pokémon. "Brave!" she shook the Pokémon. Ceria tightened her grasp on his pokeball before returning the Pokémon. She stood with her back to Marina.

"You will pay." She turned and glared at her. "You will pay!"

She took out another pokeball before tossing it into the air. "Ribbon!"

As soon as the bunny-like creature came out it posed and smiled a bit before looking over towards its angered trainer. "How dare you hurt my best friend! Risu, thunder on Marill! Ribbon protect any blows that those Pokémon try to land!"

Marina took a step back. She looked shocked. "T-try to block the attacks and dodge you two!"

Since neither Pokémon was attacking, Ribbon used swift instead of Protect. The two Pokémon couldn't avoid the attack. While they were being hit, Risu leaped into the air and released a powerful electric attack. "Marill!" the Pokémon cried out in pain as it was hit.

Once Risu landed he quickly used Shock wave; another move that couldn't be avoided. Marill, who had barely any HP left, was knocked out by this move. Aipom was near its end as well. "Wormadam, go!"

Ceria stood there and stared at the newest Pokémon on the field. It had a grassy coat with a few flowers beginning to bloom. "A bug/grass?" she had whispered.

Meanwhile…

Derrick quickly rushed up to the booth to look at the announcer and results. Jeri held tightly onto his hand as they approached the man. "Hello, Master Derrick. Miss Ceria is battling the leader here." He smiled.

"What happened? She looks like she's about to murder someone." Derrick examined the woman who stood behind Pachirisu and Lopunny.

"Oh, Marina knocked out her Infernape. Once she realized that he was down and out of the count, she just got so upset. It's scaring Marina, as you can see." He chuckled. Jeri tried looking out of the window to see the battle.

Derrick picked her up and held her in his arms so that she could watch the battle. "Is Ceria going to be ok?" Jeri asked in her little childish voice.

Derrick frowned a little but replaced it with a smile and nodded. "Of course she'll be fine. She's just…really focused right now."

Jeri turned her attention back to the battle.

Aipom had fallen. The Pokémon that replaced it was Poliwhirl. Risu dodged any attack that had been launched towards the small Pokémon. However, some of the attacks had hit the Pokémon and were starting to weaken the Pokémon.

_I just need Risu to perform a thunder attack on Poliwhirl and victory will surely be mine! I have to hurry though…those small hits are finally beginning to show! _She thought as she looked over towards the small squirrel Pokémon.

"Ribbon!" she called. Ribbon flipped her ears back and grinned before using charm. Poliwhirl had lowered its attack so that it wouldn't hurt the beautiful bunny Pokémon.

"Fire punch, Ribbon! Thunderbolt, Risu!" Ribbon quickly rushed in towards the Wormadam and slammed a fire-covered fist into the Pokémon's face before jumping back and letting Risu quickly slam a thunderbolt onto Poliwhirl.

Wormadam backed away a little because of the sharp pain that had engulfed its body for the short second. Both Poliwhirl and Wormadam were near their end. Marina bit her lip as she watched her Pokémon barely stand to continue the fight.

What could she counter with? She sighed heavily as Saki commanded the same moves again. This time, knocking out both Pokémon. She returned the two fainted Pokémon and watched as Ceria had called back both of her Pokémon.

She walked over towards ceria with a big smile on her face. She extended her hand towards Ceria. "I'm sorry about hurting your Pokémon. It's all in a battle."

Ceria looked at her hand then towards her before grabbing it and shaking it. "Thank you. I'm sorry for getting mad." Marina giggled and took out a badge from her bag. "Here! This is your next badge! Congratulations!"

Ceria blinked a few times before looking down towards her badge. A big grin came across her face. "You did iiiiiiiiit!" a young child voice cried. Ceria turned around to catch the leaping Jeri. She fell on her butt as she stared at Jeri who had a big smile in her face. "Two badges!"

Derrick, hands stuffed into his pockets, walked out to smile at the two happy people. "Good battle, Marina and Ceria." Marina turned around and squealed before hugging him. "It's been a long time since I last saw your face!"

He hugged her back. "Hey, Ceria, I need to talk to you." Ceria had stood up and dusted herself off before glaring over to him. "What?"

He took her hand and began to drag her out of the arena. "Marina, keep an eye on Jeri for a bit." She waved her hands like crazy. "Okay!"

Ceria had been pulled into the hallway that leads to the arena or to the entrance room. "Ceria…some people have decided to call me out on a dinner. They also want you to come."

She folded her arms across her chest. "Why me? What does someone like me have to offer?"

"They wanted to meet the Sinnoh Champion. I've already picked out a dress for you. We have to hurry back to the hotel and get you dressed up." She placed her hand in front of his face. "Just who is going to watch Jeri while we are out, huh? Who said that I would go?"

"They used to work with Cerin." Her eyes widen and her hand quickly fell to her side. "As for handling Jeri…I can send Jeri home with Marina to watch her."

"OKAY! LET'S GO! HURRY IT UP!" she yelled as she quickly ran out of the hallway and into the entrance room. He blinked in surprise. "Well, that certainly changed her mind. Marina!" the woman walked into the hallway with Jeri who was giggling from a joke that they had shared.

"Yes?"

"Do you think you could be a dear and watch Jeri for the rest of the night for me? Ceria and I are going out to a dinner party and we have to leave now."

Marina placed her finger to her lips as she thought about it before smiling and nodding. "Of course I don't mind! Have fun you two!"

Derrick nodded and waved towards the woman and Jeri before running after Ceria.

Ceria had been so impatient in the car that quickly drove them to the hotel. She was eager to see the very people that worked along the side of Cerin. Her IDOL!

Derrick had to hold back a chuckle as she stormed out of the car and into the hotel. The man looked towards Derrick who just waved his head. "Don't worry about it."

She had reached the room before him and was looking around for the dress that he had gotten her. "Where is it?"

"Quickly wash your hair put some makeup on and earrings! I'll leave the dress on your bed." Not bothering to let him finish, she ran into her room and into the bathroom. He raised an eyebrow. "I should do something like this all the time. Make's her get up and go."

He had left a beautiful red dress on her bed as well as a pair of diamond earrings a matching diamond that was shaped as a heart. He sat on the couch and waited about ten minutes before she had come out.

He turned his head over to make a comment, but his jaw dropped. Her hair had been quickly dried up by the hair drier in the bedroom. Her hair was all curly down the bottom of her hair. The diamond necklace looked wonderful and matched perfectly with the diamond earrings that he had given her. The red dress that he had given her hugged her womanly curves. It pooled a little around her feet.

"I'll say this," she began. "I'm wearing red flat shoes. I'm not wearing pumps." He got off the couch and walked over to her. He had managed to shut his mouth. He couldn't help but nod towards her before offering her his arm.

She looked at his arm before up at him. "What's with you? Can't talk?"

"You…" he whispered before clearing his throat. "You look outstanding…"

A smile had spread across her face as she took his arm. "Shall we then? We have important guests waiting!"

He chuckled as he escorted her out to the car. He was already all set in his business suit. Ceria stared out the window during the ride. Derrick couldn't help but stare at her. It fit her perfectly!

"I'm sure you already know the manners of rich people?" he asked. She sent him a glare. "You're speaking the Sinnoh Champion, Derrick. I know how rich life is! I know how they act and all that. I'm not going to act all 'proper' for any rich people. However…" she placed her finger to her lips as she averted her eyes to the other side. "We ARE talking about the people who worked beside Cerin. I'll give them the best behavior that I can offer." She looked towards him. "Okay, dad?"

He sighed and shook his head. "Alright."

Ceria couldn't help but stare at the large restaurant that they had pulled up to. "This is the place?" He chuckled. "Quite fancy, isn't it? Now, wait for the driver to let us out." She grumbled a few words before smiling politely towards the man who had opened the door for her. He extended his hand to help her out of the car.

She took his hand and gracefully stepped out of the car. She waited for Derrick to come out before wrapping her arm around his arm. "Thank you." He said to the driver before walking towards the entrance of the restaurant. He was surprised by how she reacted.

While they entered and he spoke to the person about where they were sitting, she couldn't help but stare around the building. It was all…fancy like. She grimaced at all of the rich things that she had seen. She couldn't stand places like this. "Miss Ceria, this way." Derrick tore her out of her thoughts as he wrapped his arm around hers and began to walk towards their seats.

People stared at them as they walked by. Some of them even whispered. "That's the Sinnoh Champion!"

She winced a little, but kept the calm expression on her face. They were greeted by a group of men who sat at a large table. "Derrick, my boy! How are you doing? Is this the fine lady Champion of Sinnoh?"

She spoke before Derrick could. "Yes, I am the Sinnoh Champion Ceria. How do you gentlemen do?"

Derrick shook some hands and smiled and answered about how he was doing before pulling out a chair for Ceria.

While she made her way over to the chair, one man replied to her question. "We are doing fine. It's fine of you to ask us! We heard that your goal is to become the Champion of Poketopia!"

She smiled and thanked Derrick as he pushed in her chair and took a seat beside her. "Yes, I'm attempting to become the Champion here. May I ask a few questions myself or do you gentlemen have a few more questions for me?"

Derrick groaned a little. Was she rushing things? One of the men turned their head towards her. "Why of course you may! Ask away!"

"Derrick here has told me that you've worked beside the famous Cerin. Is that true?" The men looked at each other then towards her. "At one point we did. It was truly a shame that we lost someone like her. She was certainly a wonderful figure for the children. A good person by heart as well. Were you a fan of hers?"

Ceria placed her hand on her heart. "I met her when I was very young. She inspired me to become what I am today. My true dream is to be able to be able to fight like her."

One man nodded. "That would be tough. It's very rare and very hard to be able to communicate with your Pokémon without expressing words."

"I am well aware of that. She had a very strong bond with her Pokémon; in which I believed is what very reason why she could battle her opponents without saying or show any expression on the battle field." She answered.

The men shared looks at each other before smiling. "Then we wish you the best of luck. Now Derrick…about those plans…" the men had gone off into a conversation with Derrick about something far beyond her interest.

"Oh, Miss Ceria." One man said, catching her attention. "We've heard you battle excellent. We've decided that we would watch one of your challenges here. When do you think you'll be attempting your next badge?"

She looked at Derrick before sighing and turning to them. "Neon Colosseum; I must warn you that I'm not the same on the battlefield as I am now."

They began to laugh. "Oh, but of course we know your attitude would be completely different! You wouldn't mind if we watched tomorrow, do you?" she offered a small smile. "No, I don't mind at all!"

"I heard the leader of your Pokémon team is an Infernape. May we see him? That is, if you brought him." She bit her lip. "I did—"

Derrick pulled a pokeball out of his pocket. "I knew you'd ask her that, so I quickly healed him up and brought him just in case. Hopefully it's Brave and not that…squirrel."

She twitched and kicked him underneath the table. "Ow!"

She grabbed the pokeball. "Just who said you could go through my stuff? Hasn't anyone told you about privacy?"

"You were in such a rush!"

"Doesn't matter! Never go through a ladies things unless she asks you too!"

The men around the table had begun to laugh. They had the waiters move the nearby tables away from them. The people around were curious to see why they had cleared the tables around them.

She stood before smiling down at her pokeball before tossing it into the air. "Brave, come on out my dear friend!"

After the monkey-like Pokémon had been released, he was greeted by a hug by Ceria. "I'm so sorry for earlier…" Brave blinked a few times before smiling a little and hugging her back. She turned to the group. "This is my best friend and leader, Brave."

The men clapped upon seeing the monkey-like Pokémon. "So, his name is Brave? Why did you name him that?"

She looked at Brave and smiled. "When we first met, our first battle…He refused to give up. He was reckless in the battle, but brave. So I named him Brave."

"Hmm, that sure is interesting. Derrick, her starter would get along very nicely with yours, wouldn't it?" Derrick had taken a sip of some wine that they had offered. He cleared his throat. "Maybe, I don't know."

"Did you even bring him?"

"I never knew you had Pokémon!" she growled. Derrick chuckled as he took out a pokeball. "Of course I have Pokémon. My leader is almost the same as yours. He turned around in the chair and tossed the pokeball into the air. "Blaze, come out and enjoy the fresh air."

Ceria stared at the Blaziken that had been released. Derrick chuckled. "This is my leader, Blaze. I've had him around for a long time."

"After this is over, I'm challenging you." She grumbled. She looked over towards Brave who stared at Blaze. Blaze was staring at Brave.

_Are sparks flying? _She thought as she stared at the two Pokémon. She turned her attention back to the men before sighing. She took a seat and ate in silence as they talked about business. Both Brave and Blaze had been given chairs to sit next to their trainers. Ceria smiled when Brave sat beside her and watched the men.

After she had finished eating, she asked Derrick about this place offering the Pokémon some food as well. Of course, the waitress and waiter were more than happy to give some food to Blaze and Brave. She sighed heavily as her Pokémon ate and she sat there and listened to them talk about business.

She had placed her head on Braves shoulder and closed her eyes. She was tired after a hard day of battling.

The men had pointed towards her. Derrick turned his head to see that she had fallen asleep. He smiled a little. "She had just come back from battling, so she's very tired. I'm sorry for her for falling asleep during this."

They laughed. "Oh no, it's most alright! Business talk is not something a lady would be interested in. I can understand if we bored her. So anyway…she's a fan of Cerina?"

Derrick nodded. "Yes, she talks highly about her. She's looks up to Cerina and not to the new grandmaster. She thinks that he is a fraud compared to Cerina."

The men looked at each other and frowned. They looked back at him and whispered. "He is no fraud. He's very powerful. He's very wise too…we've talked and even seen him in battle…He's close to what Cerina used to be. I think he can fight without speaking with that Lucario of his…"

Derrick raised an eyebrow. "I wonder…could our current Grandmaster beat Cerina if she was still alive and interested?"

"No, if anything, he might challenge her to see if she was worthy of all the attention and praise that she would have gotten. I mean…who wouldn't be interested to try fighting the woman who didn't need to express words or emotions on the field? I would love to see her back in action." One of the men said.

"The current grandmaster may come here during the Poketopia finals which should be taking place in a few months, am I not correct?"

"In two months, yes. So, if I see the crowds go crazy and tons of bodyguards around the area, I'll know why." The men chuckled at his little joke. "He might challenge her. Of course, just to please the crowd."

Derrick folded his arms across his chest. "Do you think she has a chance of beating him?"

"If…she plays her cards right, she might. She's not just known in Sinnoh or Poketopia. The champions of all regions have heard of her. I'm in no doubt that the grandmaster hasn't heard of her. Anyway, it's getting a bit late, isn't it?" one of the men began to stand up.

Derrick slowly nodded. Another man sighed heavily. "I've also heard…he's around?"

Derrick stared at the man. A serious look had come across his face. "Yes. He's threatened Ceria already."

"Should we tell the grandmaster to come over here and handle the problem?" Derrick shook his head. "No. This is my region. I will handle my own problems, thank you. I don't need the help of the grandmaster. Heck…" he looked over to Ceria. "I think I already got someone to help me with the problem."

The men nodded and began to leave after saying their farewells. Derrick sighed heavily. "First they worked with Cerina…now they work with the new grandmaster? Good lord…Hopefully this grandmaster won't go and vanish just to get away from them."

He stood and lightly shook Ceria before returning Blaze. She groaned a little. "Ceria, wake up. It's time to leave."

She began to stir before yawning and stretching. "Oh, I'm sorry. Your conversation bored me…"

"I can tell. Come on, let's go home." She yawned again before getting up. "Sorry, Brave…" she said. He just smiled towards her. "I owe you…so I'll let you sleep out of your pokeball tonight. For now…return." She said as she returned him to his pokeball.

Derrick wrapped his arm around hers. "Ready to leave?"

"Yeah. How was the rest of the conversation?"

He just smiled and escorted her out of the restaurant and into the car. "Well, the rest of the conversation was pleasant. They didn't mind you falling asleep because of the hard battles you had fought today. They completely understood."

She just offered him a small smile. "I'm still tired…" she mumbled as the car began to take off towards their hotel.

She laid her head on his shoulder, causing him to blush. "By the way…" she whispered. "Hmm?"

"Thank you for taking me out tonight. The food was wonderful." He smiled towards her softness and allowed her to sleep for the rest of the ride.

Awww! Ceria is starting to warm up to Derrick! For those who have read this and have an interest in Pokémon fanfictions…me and my boyfriend have started another story based on the Black/white storyline. It's on my page. It's called 'Unwithered Heart'. Please read it! Thank you!


	6. Mysterious Woman

**The Steps to becoming a Pokémon Champion in Poketopia**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of its characters. I do however own the made up characters in this story.**

_**Last time…**_

Derrick wrapped his arm around hers. "Ready to leave?"

"Yeah. How was the rest of the conversation?"

He just smiled and escorted her out of the restaurant and into the car. "Well, the rest of the conversation was pleasant. They didn't mind you falling asleep because of the hard battles you had fought today. They completely understood."

She just offered him a small smile. "I'm still tired…" she mumbled as the car began to take off towards their hotel.

She laid her head on his shoulder, causing him to blush. "By the way…" she whispered. "Hmm?"

"Thank you for taking me out tonight. The food was wonderful." He smiled towards her softness and allowed her to sleep for the rest of the ride.

**Now continued:**

Jeri had spent the night over at Marina. However, she didn't mind. She enjoyed being with Marina. Even thought she had gone through the torment of her father and his abusive behavior…she was willing to give people a chance.

The only reason why she trusted Ceria so quickly was because she was the Champion of the Sinnoh Region. She could beat her father any day!

She had woken up early and followed Marina wherever she went. "When will Ceria and Derrick come and get me?"

Marina looked over to her. "Derrick said that he'd come and get you in about a half hour. Did you have fun?"

Jeri nodded. "Yep! Although…I miss Ceria."

Marina couldn't help but smile towards the little girl's honesty. "Don't worry, you'll see her soon."

Jeri smiled and nodded eagerly.

Derrick hadn't even left the hotel yet. Ceria was still fast asleep in her room. Why hadn't he left yet? He was scared. He had gotten a letter from his brother saying that he would be making his move soon and that he'd be watching every move he made.

_Should I leave a guard here to protect her while I'm gone? Should I wake her up? _He thought to himself as he paced around the living room. _If I wake her up, she's gonna want to know why…if I leave a guard here and she wakes up, she'll bug me about it later…_ he sighed heavily as he fell onto the couch.

"What am I going to do? He has me cornered like a rat!" he sat up. "The very least I should warn the other leaders, just in case he decides to attack any of them."

He had picked up the phone that had rested on the coffee table and began dialing each of the Colosseums leaders to warn them.

When he got to Marina she had asked him about Jeri. "What should we do? If he is back…he'll come after me knowing that I have the child. I think you should get them out of Poketopia and let us leaders deal with Jeff."

Derrick frowned and leaned into the couch. "I don't know. He said he was stronger than before."

"Then I suggest calling up central and ask for assistance! We can't simply do nothing and let him control us with fear!"

"I'm not trying too. I can't get Ceria to leave this place! Do you think there are any leaders that can defeat her? Maybe if she gets defeated she'll leave…" Derrick had said.

"Hmmm…try Rosie! Neon Colosseums rules are very hard. With not having her team with her, she shouldn't be as lucky to win there like she is everywhere else." Marina suggested.

"Rosie? Ceria was thinking of heading there next…Ugh! If only Cerina was still around! She'd come here and put Jeff straight like that other time that he tried. She was the only one in Poketopia that could defeat him! I just don't know what we'll do now…" Derrick groaned.

"Derrick…I think we need to ask central to send over the grandmaster. He is the strongest trainer of all, after all. He'd easily defeat Jeff!" Marina said.

"No. I don't want to call them and ask them to find him and send him here…" Derrick mumbled. "Why are you so afraid of asking him to come over here?"

"I don't know, but I don't want him here and then defeating our current champion so that he holds that title too! I think, by so far, he hasn't attempted to claim the title here…" Derrick said.

Marina sighed heavily on her end. "Derrick…I don't know what to say then. We, as leaders, shall do our best to keep the man at bay."

She hung up without another word. He groaned. "Why me? Why does he have to come back?" he sighed as he got up and began to pace around again. He snapped his fingers. "Brave! He could watch her while I'm gone! Blaze can too…"

He took out Blazes pokeball and tossed it into the air. The fire/fighting Pokémon came out without a cry. Instead, it just looked at Derrick with a puzzled look.

Since she had left Brave out for the night, he snuck into her room. The monkey Pokémon was fast asleep in a chair nearby her. He tip-toed over to the Pokémon and shook it a little.

He jumped back when Brave snapped his eyes open and glared at him. "Brave, come out here for a minute…" he whispered as he went into the large living room. Brave raised an eyebrow, but followed the man.

Once the two were out, Brave turned to see Blaze leaning against the wall. "Brave, there is a man by the name of Jeff out here to come after your trainer. I'm leaving to go and pick up Jeri. Can both you and Blaze here keep an eye on her and make sure that nothing happens to her?"

The monkey Pokémon nodded. "Thank you. I'll be as quick as I can." He quickly ran out of the room and towards the elevator.

* * *

He had gotten to Marina's house shortly after. It was a large, nice looking house. Why wouldn't it be? She was also rich because she was a leader of the Waterfall Colosseum.

He knocked on her door and waited until she opened it. "What did you do with Ceria?"

"I have both Blaze and Brave protecting her. I came here to pick up Jeri." Marina nodded and had called the little girl. She came rushing towards the two. "Derrick!"

He looked over to Marina and thanked her for watching the little girl. "How was she?" With a smile, marina replied. "She was a wonderful little child. It was nice to have her accompany me for the rest of the day yesterday. How was the dinner date?"

"Ceria fell asleep during the middle of it. Nonetheless, it still went well. Again, I thank you for watching Jeri." While Jeri began to run towards the limo, Derrick nodded to Marina. She sighed heavily and quickly shut the door.

He began to walk towards the limo and stuffed his hands into his pockets. Once he got into the car, he nodded towards the driver who drove off.

"I had tons of fun last night with Marina!" Jeri said. "So I heard. I'm glad you had fun." He smiled towards the younger girl. She stared out of the car window all the way back to the hotel. She had a weird feeling that Derrick wanted to be left alone.

* * *

"Ceria!" Jeri's voice filled the room as she rushed through the door. Brave nearly jumped ten feet in the air as the girl burst through the door. Ceria had been sitting on the couch with the Pokémon.

"Hello, Jeri, did you have fun?" Ceria turned over to smile towards the girl who ran over and hugged her. "Tons!"

She looked up at Derrick as Jeri let go of her. "Jeri, go into your room for a bit. Here, play with Risu and your Pokémon." Ceria pulled out the squirrel Pokémon's pokeball before glaring at Derrick.

"Okay!" she took the pokeball and rushed into her room.

"Just what is the deal leaving both Brave and Blaze out here? You could have woken me up." Ceria grumbled. "I thought you needed your beauty sleep. Usually all women do say that when they're woken."

"Oh…how thoughtful." She said. "When can we go to Neon Colosseum?"

"Before I answer any of your questions, I want to make a deal." He grabbed one of the kitchen chairs and pulled it over towards the couch. She eyed him as he sat on the chair and looked at her. "Go on."

"I don't think it's safe here anymore for you. If you lose at Neon Colosseum…I want you to leave Poketopia."

She stood immediately and raised her voice. "No way! If I lose, I'll just train and come back to attempt again!"

He sighed. "It's either that or I send Jeri back to her true home."

She stood there in disbelief. "Why are you so eager to send me back…?"

"Deal or no deal."

She stared at him. She turned her head away. "…"

"Ceria, it's for your own safety. I'm just trying—"

She turned around and slapped him hard across the face. He had stumbled out of his chair from the force of her slap. "No deal! Screw you, asshole!" she yelled. Jeri opened the door to see what the commotion was about.

"Jeri, let's go!" Ceria quickly grabbed the small girls hand and took Risu's pokeball. "Return!" she called as the squirrel Pokémon faded away into the pokeball. She grabbed her bag off the couch and stormed out of the room.

"Get back here now!" Derrick ordered as he quickly got up and went after her. Ceria turned and punched him in the face. "Brave, take Jeri and get the hell out of here!" she commanded. Jeri began to whimper as Brave quickly picked her up and ran towards the stairs. "Blaze, after them!" Derrick called.

"Risu, thunderbolt!" she yelled as she tossed out his pokeball. Blaze jumped back from the thunderbolt that had been meant for him. Derrick snarled towards Ceria who glared deadly towards him.

"Blaze, Flamethrower!"

"Risu, Charge Beam and then use thunder wave on both Derrick and Blaze!"

The small Pokémon was able to use its size to dodge the fire that had been sent towards it. It leaped into the air and shot a beam of electricity through the yellow spots on its cheeks. After that, Risu let loose with a thunder wave.

Blaze had been able to dodge the charge beam, but leaped in front of its trainer to absorb both Thunder wave attacks. Unfortunately, it hit both him and the trainer.

Ceria had picked up the squirrel Pokémon and stared at Derrick and Blaze who had been paralyzed. "Ceria, stop!" he yelled.

She turned away and ran towards the elevator. She pushed one of the buttons before turning to glare at him. "I don't need you or your protection."

"CERIA!" he yelled at the top of his lungs as the elevator closed its doors. Ceria sighed heavily and leaned against the wall of the elevator. "Pach?" Risu looked worriedly towards his trainer.

She looked down at him with a small smile. "It's alright, buddy. I'll be okay."

As soon as the elevator doors opened, she was greeted by security guards. Her eyes thinned as she stared at them. "Risu!"

Risu leaped out of her arms and into the lobby where it released another thunder wave, which paralyzed all of the people in the room.

Risu jumped back into her arms as she ran across the room and outside, "Brave!"

The monkey-like Pokémon came out from the alleyways and joined up with her with Jeri. "What's going on?"

"We're not staying here anymore." Ceria began to walk towards the park. She returned Risu to his pokeball. They continued walking; through the park, through alleyways, and through some stores to buy camping material.

Eventually, they decided it would be safer to camp in an abandoned building. They made it to the top floor and looked around to make sure there weren't any cops or people in the building. They were in luck.

Ceria spent the next two hours setting up the tents and other material that she had bought. Jeri had found an old broom and had begun to sweep around the area. Brave had been on the outlook.

Soon enough, everything was set up. The place had been cleaned a lot better than it had been. "I guess we can't go the Neon Colosseum for a few days…huh?" Jeri asked.

Ceria wiped her head with a towel that she had bought. "Unfortunately, yes."

"Can you call out Waterfall? I wanna clean up this place a little more!" Ceria nodded as she released the Pokémon out of his pokeball. Waterfall looked around, confused. "Help out Jeri."

Jeri smiled as she grabbed a handful of paper towels and ran over towards the counters. Waterfall had followed her.

To describe what the room looked like in one word…dirty. It was a fairly large room with what looked like a two bedroom set. Dirty and ripped blue wallpaper decorated the walls. The wooden floors, once covered with dust, were now clean. There was a bathroom and a large room that could be a closet for putting their equipment and put their clothes in. They did have a refrigerator, stove, microwave, and blender. Whether they were in working condition was unknown at the moment. There was a small island counter in the middle of the kitchen. Dirty white tiles decorated the kitchen floors.

All in all, it wasn't a bad place. Of course, Ceria would explore around the room and its additional rooms tomorrow. For now, they needed to stock up on food. She got up and walked over to the refrigerator to see if it was working.

She was surprised to see that it was working. "That's awfully strange. I never thought that the refrigerator would be still working."

Jeri smiled towards her. "That's good though! We can stock up on food! Maybe the stove and other stuff here work too!"

Ceria smiled and nodded. "I'm going to go out and get some food. Waterfall, if anyone dares to come in here, attack them. Brave, you're coming with me just in case."

She took out a pokeball and gave it to Jeri. "In case anyone comes and Waterfall can't defend this place on his own…call Risu. Also…call Ribbon." She took out another pokeball and handed it to the child.

She nodded. "Okay!" she smiled. Ceria smiled warmly towards the girl and returned Brave to his pokeball.

She quickly left the area to get some food.

Ceria had been able to stock up on a lot of food. It was thanks to the money that she had earned when she defeated the leaders and additional foes. She had brought two carriages filled with food and drinks back home.

It was thanks to Brave that she was able to get them up stairs. Jeri had greeted her and smiled. "Isn't the place so much nicer?"

Ceria had to admit, the place was cleaner than what it used to be. She messed up Jeri's hair and smiled. "Awesome job!" she smiled when she saw Risu and Ribbon helping out Brave.

"We found a TV while you were gone. We were looking around the other rooms and pulled it out…Ribbon was able to set it up." Ceria quickly ran over to the TV and turned it on the news. As Jeri helped out the Pokémon stock up the food in the refrigerator, Ceria watched the news. Nothing had been reported about Ceria or Jeri.

_Why hasn't he reported this stuff to the media? _She thought to herself. _Wouldn't he have done so to make the entire region look for me? Is he trying to find me by himself? What did he mean that I was in danger?_ She sighed heavily as she leaned against the wall.

"He reported nothing to the media. This means that I can still go into the Colosseums and try my luck." She whispered. Jeri had walked over to her. "What's going to happen to us?"

"Well…from now on…I think I'll leave you here so that if I go out and battle, Derrick can't sneak into my room and try to get you. Whatever happens to me will be fine. I won't let him get you and use it against me." Jeri frowned a little. "Awww…Please come home safely though…"

"I have Brave with me. I think I'll be more than safe." She smiled towards the monkey-like Pokémon who had turned to look at her. She raised her fist. He raised his fist as well. "We're a team, buddy."

Once everything had been all set, Ceria had sat in her tent and continued to watch the news from where she sat. Jeri had gone to sleep. Ceria felt strange. She missed Derrick.

She placed her hand over her heart. _Why do I miss him after what he did to me? Have…I fallen in love with him without knowing it?_ She sighed heavily as she got out of her tent and walked out into the hallway. She stared out the window and towards the stars.

She looked around towards the busy city. She lifted her head to see a woman standing on a roof near her. Her eyes widen as she stared at the woman. The woman was half covered in darkness. "Cerina?" she gasped.

From what she could make out of the woman…she had long green hair and matching green eyes. Around her neck was a green hourglass symbol. In the middle of the hourglass was a green stone that shun dimly. She had a brown cloak around her, but the hood was off.

"Cerina, could that be you?" she rubbed her eyes and blinked. The woman had vanished. She sighed and shook her head. "Great, I'm seeing things." She walked back to her tent and crawled into it before shutting off the TV.

She laid there in the darkness. She wasn't really tired. She had left Brave out of his pokeball. Last she had seen of him, he was asleep next to her tent.

_Derrick…why? Why haven't you said anything to the media? _She continued to lay there and think about why he hadn't done so. Soon enough, she drifted off into sleep.

The next morning she groaned. She felt sick to her stomach. She sat up and yawned before looking around. She had a short panic moment. She squirmed out of her tent and looked around. Brave stared over at her, puzzled. She sighed and leaned against the wall. "My god…"

Jeri stared at her. "Are you alright?"

Ceria nodded. "Yeah, I just had a short panic moment." Jeri giggled towards Ceria. "Your hair is messy!"

Ceria quickly pat down her hair. "H-hey!" She smiled though. She quickly went back into her tent and pulled out a brush before brushing her hair. "I'm glad I took a shower yesterday before we rushed out. Jeri…I'm going to go to Neon Colosseum today."

Jeri was confused. "I thought you wouldn't go there for a few days."

Ceria fixed herself before returning Brave and the other Pokémon back into their pokeballs. "Well, I've decided I rather do this now and quickly. Normally it's crowded during the night, or so I'm told. Derrick might only show up there towards the night time and think I'll come then. If I go there now, during the day, I should be able to win there and then decide where to go next. He doesn't know it, but I stole a map from him." She grinned.

Jeri sighed and looked down. "This is all my fault."

"Why would you say that? Nothing is your fault!" Ceria said as she walked over to the child. "Because if I hadn't gotten you involved with me…you wouldn't have all these problems."

Ceria placed a hand on Jeri's head. "I'm happy that I got involved with you. Don't worry about me, okay squirt?"

Jeri sniffled and quickly got up before hugging Ceria around the waist. Ceria smiled a little as the girl held onto her tightly.

After Jeri had finished crying, she pulled away and sniffled. "It's alright." Ceria bent down to get in Jeri's eye line. She placed her hand on her shoulder. "Everything will be alright. Stay here, stay in the tent."

Ceria got back up and began to leave. "Good luck!" Jeri called.

The way to Neon Colosseum had Ceria a little worried. AS she walked through the streets, she kept her eye out for Derrick.

She was a little more at ease when she got into her waiting room to battle. No sign of Derrick just yet. As soon as she heard her name called out to the Colosseum, she stood there in shock as she stared at the wheel with her Pokémon and what looked like her opponents Pokémon, or rather pictures of their Pokémon.

The woman who stood beside the wheel smiled. She had explained the rules to Ceria and her opponent. Ceria stood there in shock. _I'm SO screwed! _

Not as bad as she had thought she would be. Luck had been on her side today. From each battle she faced, she managed to get Brave and another good member of her team. It was hard for her to fight against her Pokémon that had been on the opposite team.

As soon as she got to the finales, she let out a big sigh of relief. She heard a knock at her door. "Who is it?"

"Ceria, please open the door." Ceria growled and locked the door. "Get the hell away from me, Derrick!"

"Ceria, please, open the door!" She backed away from the door. "No."

"Ceria, where is Jeri? Is she alright? Please, just open the damn door before I have someone open it!" As soon as she heard her name called, she rushed out into the field. She ignored Derrick and his threats as she left.

A woman who looked like she was in her mid 20s awaited in the middle of the stage. She smiled upon seeing Ceria. The woman looked like she was dressed in a Roserade costume. They both said their hellos and good lucks to each other before paying attention to the wheel.

Ceria was very lucky when she managed to get Brave again. She had gotten most of her own Pokémon that match.

She had finished the battle with the leader quickly. How? Fire and grass don't mix. Any grass-type or normal-type that had been sent out were easily dealt with by Brave who used his fighting-type moves or fire-type moves.

She had thanked the leader, named Rosie, before rushing out. Ceria had obtained her third badge. Rosie stared after the girl. "So that's Miss Ceria, huh?"

Ceria backed away when she had opened the door to see Derrick standing there. "Ceria…"

He had lunged towards her. She sidestepped it and quickly smashed her foot into his back. He yelled out in pain as he slammed into the door leading out to the field. Ceria quickly turned and made a run for it.

She gasped when he had chased after her and jumped onto her. He pinned her against the floor. "Ceria, please! Where is Jeri?" She struggled to get away from his grasp. "Get off me! I'm not telling you anything!"

He grabbed both of her hands with one hand and pinned them above her head. He pulled out a pair of handcuffs. He sighed heavily. "Then I'm afraid I'm going to have to bring you back to my hotel. She gasped and struggled even harder. "Get off me!"

He looked around to see if anyone was around before he leaned down and kissed her. Her eyes had widened and her struggling had ceased. _Derrick…Why?_

She shook her head and quickly kneed him. He yelled out in pain and let go of her. She slammed her fist into his face before kicking him off. She got up and backed away. He groaned in pain and slowly lifted his head to look at Ceria.

_Why…? _She backed away with tears in her eyes. "Ceria…" She turned around and began to run. "Ceria…!"

She had run out of the building and into a nearby alleyway. She fell on her knees behind a dumpster and begun to cry.

She leaned against the wall until her tears were gone. She sighed heavily before she got up, cleaned herself off and began to walk away.

She roamed the streets for what seemed like hours. She thought she saw Derrick in the corner of her eyes and quickly ran into the nearby alleyway. She quickly climbed the ladder and made an escape on the rooftops. She gasped and jumped back when Blaze appeared in front of her.

She turned around to see Derrick making his way up the ladder. "Ceria, I'm not going to show mercy anymore. Tell me where Jeri is right now."

She lowered her head. "I'm not going to tell you anything."

Her hand had gone towards the bag that contained her Pokémon. "If I have to fight you to get away from you…" she pulled out a pokeball and tossed it into the air. "Waterfall, use water gun!" She turned her back to her Pokémon and ran towards Derrick with her hand raised in the air. "Then so be it!"

Derrick backed away. He managed to block her punch and step back. "Ceria, I don't want to fight you!"

"Then stay the hell away from me!" she yelled before kicking him. All he did was block her punches and kicks. He refused to hurt her. He yelled out when he had nearly fallen off. Blaze jumped over Ceria and began to help his trainer up. Ceria quickly called back Waterfall and let out Brave before running towards the monkey Pokémon.

"Brave, pick me up and let's get out of here!" she said. Brave quickly picked her up before running off. Blaze turned around quickly to see that Brave was running off.

He looked at his trainer who sighed and slowly nodded. "After her. Knock out Brave if you have to capture her."

Blaze nodded and went after the female and her Pokémon. "Brave, keep on running; don't go back to our hideout. We don't want to give away where we're hiding." Brave nodded as he raced across the rooftops.

He slid to a stop when Blaze jumped in front of him and was about to punch him. He quickly ducked and jumped back. Ceria turned her head to see Blaze as he made his way towards Brave.

Brave was about to let her go, but she held tighter onto him. "Blaze, back off! If Derrick sent you here to capture me and hurt Brave in the process…he has another thing coming! I will not remove myself from Braves arms!"

What she didn't notice was that on another rooftop, a female was watching. A Vibrava floated around the cloaked female.

Blaze was unsure of what to do. His orders were to defeat Brave and capture Ceria. He slowly got into a fighting stance. If he had to hurt Ceria along the way of defeating Brave…he had no choice.

Brave held onto Ceria tightly. Her eyes had widened a little. _He's still going to attack? Even with me in Brave's arms? Wait…_

Her eyes got wide as Blaze ran towards her with a raised flaming fist. She hugged Brave and covered her face into his fur.

Brave backed away a little before jumping over Blaze to dodge the attack. Blaze quickly turned around and slammed another punch into Brave's back. Ceria's closed eyes had widened as she heard the painful gasp come out of Brave.

He cried out again as Blaze had used his signature move, Blaze Kick, on the back of Brave. She screamed as Brave nearly dropped her. She fell out of his arms and looked up at his painful expression.

"BRAVE!" she yelled. She quickly got up and ran behind Brave to take a fire punch. She screamed as she was hit with the attack and flung towards the side of the roof.

Brave turned his side to see her. She was badly burned on her arms. Blaze was shocked that she would take the attack. Brave ignored the pain in his back and ran over towards the female. She was lying on her side, facing towards the two of them.

"Brave…" she whispered as she placed her hand on his face. Her eyes widened a little as she saw Blaze run towards Brave to hit him. "NO!"

Just then the female appeared behind Brave and blocked the attack with her bare hands. Brave turned to see who had saved him from another attack.

The hood had flown off from the impact. Blaze jumped back. He was in shock of who it had been. Ceria stared at the long green colored hair that had flown out of the hood.

She raised a hand before a large green ball had formed around her fist. She shot it towards Blazes feet. The Vibrava came up from behind the fire-type Pokémon and released a Sand Tomb attack. It trapped Blaze in what looked like a sand tornado. The female snapped her fingers and green powder fell on both Brave and Ceria.

Their wounds had healed from the powder, but it knocked out Ceria. Brave looked at his trainer with worry. "Take her and get out of here. I can hold off this Blaziken. I have healed both of your wounds. She will be perfectly fine, so leave! Quickly!"

Brave nodded and picked up Ceria's unconscious body and began to dart off. He slowly turned his head to see who the female had been, but she had quickly put her hood back on. He turned his sight back in front of him as he continued to run away.

"Ceria!" Ceria slowly opened her eyes. She felt no pain whatsoever, which was a surprise to her. She slowly turned her blurred vision to see both Brave and Jeri looking at her with worry. "Was I captured…?" she offered a small smile with her weak voice.

"Captured? No, you're back home! Brave brought you home." Jeri answered. "Home…? Brave…what happened to your wounds? Who helped us?" Brave seemed unsure of who had helped them. He turned around to reveal that he had no wounds on his back.

Ceria smiled brightly. "I'm so glad you're okay…"

Jeri smiled weakly towards Ceria who sat up. She turned her head towards the window. _Cerina…was that your spirit? Did you protect me?_

"Is something wrong?" Jeri placed her hand on Ceria's hand. Ceria, still keeping her eyes on the window, answered. "I think the spirit of Cerina is here…watching me."

* * *

Meanwhile…

"_**Why did you expose yourself, sister? If the world saw that you were alive, they would question the very existence of human life!" **_A dark voice echoed across the dimly lit room.

The woman from before was sitting on a chair with her hood still covering her face. _"I wanted to protect her. Their leader doesn't know that there are people like us in this world. Thrones…Goddesses…and then people like us."_

A female walked out from the darkness. She had blood-red eyes and long dark purple hair that extended to her knees. Her eyes had thinned upon staring at the cloaked female. _**"Are you trying to expose us to them?"**_

The cloaked female raised her head to look at the woman. _"Most certainly not; I left their world for a reason. I'm very well aware of what could happen, dear sister. Relax. I will not expose ourselves to the general public. Unlike you, I cannot walk the streets in a disguise."_

The woman with blood-red eyes allowed her eyes to thin. _**"You are wrong there, sister. Humans would be afraid of seeing me. My eyes would give it away."**_

"_Then do not complain with me. Use contacts. Watch that child that I have protected or I shall do it. Either way—"_

"_**I do not like being threatened, sister! Even with contacts, a throne or some other kind of existence would sense my power and know that I am not human!"**_ The hooded figure looked at her.

"_Use your charm, beloved sister. Just like mine," _she showed the hourglass-shaped necklace with the emerald dimly glowing in the middle._"No supernatural force can detect us by that. Unless you roam with the streets without a pair of contacts and you use those devilish looking eyes to frighten people, Kaosu." _

The woman with blood-red eyes sighed heavily. _**"I shall watch from here. I do not like their world. Armonia, you will owe me greatly for this."**_

"_If you tread into the human world, you should use a more human name…how does Cressona sound?" _The woman named Kaosu sighed heavily. She shook her head. _**"I'm not going into the human world, Armonia. You can go."**_

Kaosu slowly backed away into the shadows of the room. Her eyes had thinned. _**"Remember what you are getting yourself into, my beloved sister."**_

The woman named Armonia stood and sighed heavily. _"I know exactly what I'm getting myself into."_

* * *

Yep, I decided to add two mysterious characters! They happen to be a pair of characters that I've used for a long time, I've just changed up their names a little. As for those who are a friend of my boyfriend, Jeisonken, the 'supernatural forces' (known as Thrones and so on), belong to him and his friend who have worked on Pokémon Hunter.

I've decided that I would be using the same pair of character I normally always use in a story. Thus, I've decided to give their kind a name. They are NOT copied off of my boyfriends friends characters. These are characters and a species name I came up with them a long time ago and recently just re-discovered in one of my many folders.

Thank you for understanding. If you want to talk to me about these creations, just give me a message and I'll try my best to answer. Also, read Pokemon Hunter by my boyfriend. It's truly an awesome story!


	7. Her Guardian Angel

** Steps to becoming a Pokémon Champion in Poketopia**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of its characters. I do however own the made up characters in this story.**

_Last time:_

_"Ceria!" Ceria slowly opened her eyes. She felt no pain whatsoever, which was a surprise to her. She slowly turned her blurred vision to see both Brave and Jeri looking at her with worry. "Was I captured…?" she offered a small smile with her weak voice._

_"Captured? No, you're back home! Brave brought you home." Jeri answered. "Home…? Brave…what happened to your wounds? Who helped us?" Brave seemed unsure of who had helped them. He turned around to reveal that he had no wounds on his back._

_Ceria smiled brightly. "I'm so glad you're okay…"_

_Jeri smiled weakly towards Ceria who sat up. She turned her head towards the window. __Cerina…was that your spirit? Did you protect me?_

_"Is something wrong?" Jeri placed her hand on Ceria's hand. Ceria, still keeping her eyes on the window, answered. "I think the spirit of Cerina is here…watching me."_

_Continued:_

Ceria had been unable to get a full night sleep. She tossed and turned in her bed. Nightmares of being captured, Jeri being taken away, or Brave and her Pokémon slowly being killed in front of her eyes.

Then she'd get these other strange dreams with a green haired woman. She would always have her back to Ceria and then slowly turn her head to reveal crying green eyes. The dress that she would wear would flow against the non-existing wind.

A girl with purple hair would always been seen in the distance with an evil look.

What did any of these dreams mean? She sighed heavily and turned her head to see Jeri sleeping beside her. Jeri had been so worried about Ceria ever since Brave had brought her home.

Her mind immediately went to her fire-monkey Pokémon. She glanced over to the door to see him, Ribbon and Waterfall all sleeping together near the door.

She got out of the bed slowly. She didn't want to wake the sleeping child. Once she was out of bed, she quickly went into the bathroom. Closing the door, she leaned against it and placed her hands on her face. "All I wanted was to become the champion here. Why has everything gone crazy? Was my dream just…pathetic? Was I wrong to have tried to challenge this area?"

She nearly screeched when Risu jumped out of the bathtub and walked over to her. "Risu? What are you doing in the bathtub?" The squirrel only smiled up at her. She let out a sigh and smiled back before lifting him up and holding him against her chest. "I love all of you, Jeri, Brave, Ribbon…everybody. You all know this…right? I'm not a horrible trainer?"

Risu looked at her with a confused face before shaking his head. She smiled and held him closer. "I'm so fearful of losing you…all of you." She stayed there for another hour. Risu hadn't moved, but stayed there and cuddled with the woman. He was confused and worried to see the strong trainer he lived with simply start to break down.

Ceria had forgotten that she was in the bathroom and had fallen asleep. Risu began to slightly panic. How would he get out to get Brave or any of the other Pokémon to bring her back to her bed? Things were going to be crazy in the morning when Jeri would wake up and not find Ceria. He pictured a rampaging Infernape running around the house looking for the beloved trainer. The idea had frightened the squirrel.

"Pach!" He began to slightly push her arm. The small movement had done nothing. He seriously didn't want to zap her to get to sleep. However, the look on her face said otherwise. He knew that she hadn't been able to get sleep and it finally looked like she was about to get some. He didn't want to disturb her. Brave and the others would just have to understand.

So he curled up into a small ball next to her and allowed himself to fall asleep as well.

* * *

Derrick was a little ashamed that his Pokémon was unable to capture Ceria, but something was wrong. Blaze had returned with a frightful look and a body full of cuts and bruises.

When Derrick questioned the fire-type, it merely stared at the wall. He knew one thing; it certainly wasn't the work of Brave or Ceria. But who was it? It couldn't have been his brother's work.

He sat on the couch and glared at the wall. He had the TV turned on for entertaining purposes, but he just couldn't pay attention. Blaze had been trying to sleep next to him, but he twitched every so often or jumped up and looked around as if he was expecting an attack.

Just what could have spooked the Pokémon?

He couldn't put his finger on it. There were barely any people who could harm his Pokémon and scare it this much. An idea had come to mind, but it simply couldn't be true! Cerina was dead, simple as that. Maybe she had a sister? No, she couldn't have. Her sister would have been flocked by the mob.

He turned to the newly awakened Blaze. He felt bad to see his Pokémon in such terrible shape. "Blaze," he began. He wanted an answer. The Pokémon slowly turned its head to glance at him. "The person who attacked you, was it Cerina?"

His Pokémon looked confused. "Ah, right, you don't know what she looks like…" he murmured. He frowned slightly and looked around before snapping his fingers. Blaze watched as he got up and walked over to the photo table he had and picked up a picture. He returned shortly after. "Blaze, this is Cerina." He said and turned the picture he had over.

The reaction he got was surprising for him. Blaze screeched and jumped off the couch before backing away. Derrick blinked a few times. "Blaze, this woman…she attacked you?"

He turned the photo away and watched as the nervous Pokémon began to slightly calm down. It nodded to his question and it sent about a million questions around his skull. How? She was dead! Unless…

"She faked her death…" He whispered. He couldn't go public about this. They'd all call him a liar. Everyone once looked up to the beautiful kindness named Cerina. She was strong and a force to be reckoned with on the Pokémon battlefield. He'd always be amazed on how people who wanted to battle her instantly shrank away in fear upon seeing her and her Pokémon battle.

He knew that while many people loved her, many people hated her. They'd call her a snob and a terrible Pokémon trainer. Some would go as far as calling her a witch for not having to really yell her commands. Shortly before Cerina vanished, a man had claimed he knew exactly how to beat the girl.

Derrick snapped his fingers again and rushed over to his movie collection. All the videos here had something to do with either her battles or new conferences she had with an opponent before she got onto the battlefield.

"Blaze, you might want to leave. Go into my room and try to get some rest. I'm going to do some research." He said. The Pokémon whimpered, fearing it had ashamed it's master. He turned his head and smiled softly. "Blaze," the Pokémon glanced at him with a saddened look. "You were up against Cerina, she's a beast on the battlefield, and so I'm not ashamed. If it were a normal trainer I would be, but she's far form average."

The Pokémon nodded its head. It understood the point that he was trying to make. He left the room without another word. After some time, Derrick got a hold of the tape he had been looking for. He turned over to the TV and placed it into the VCR.

Sitting on the couch, he watched as the screen turned blue for a moment before both Cerina and the man that wanted to challenge her appeared on the screen. Derrick stared at Cerina, watching her expressions.

"Lady Cerina, do you have anything to say about how this man claims that he can beat you and claim to be the best Pokémon trainer on the planet?" One of the news reporters asked. "Honestly," she began with a quiet voice, before speaking up. "I simply find it fun to battle people. I truly do not care of the title that you people have given me. I know that there are trainers out there who are probably just as great. For the man who wishes to challenge me," she glanced over to the man. "I am prepared to give up my title."

Gasps were heard all around the room. That was it! She didn't like the attention she always got. She always tried to tell the Media to stop giving her flashy names and that she was just another trainer. Derrick frowned slightly. "But how could she say that? She beat every area and became the champion of every region. She must have known that she'd become famous for that."

He couldn't understand her. Did she know the risk that she'd be getting from the media if she had accomplished that feat? He'd say that perhaps she was dense, but she was smarter than the average trainer in the ways of battling. He slowly widen his eyes in shock. "She must have known that people who could fight without saying a single word were going to come around! She was preparing all of the regions for that type of generation! She was trying to show the flaws of that kind of battling!" He yelled out.

He continued to watch the video. He noticed it all in her expressions. She hated being there. He had noticed another strange emotion from her. She was giving away small plans of what she'd do. "Oh, I honestly don't know if I'll fight. I might give up the title."

"She's…good." He murmured. "She kept her emotions in check and gave away little hints here and there that she was planning something. Why didn't anybody see it before?"

However, something else was shown in that video. The man who wanted to challenge her looked completely evil. He went into an outraged after she finished saying she would probably just give up the title rather than fight. "Are you a coward? Do you not want to fight me? I've trained so long for this, I demand a battle!"

Derrick glared at the man. He gasped when he noticed a small glare form Cerina. A quick evil smirk had flashed past the mans face as she stood up from the table. Her partner was beside her, ready to slam an attack at the man.

Just what was that man really doing at the news conference. "I will not endanger my Pokémon's life. We are getting old and I refuse to have my Pokémon die on the battlefield." The man laughed at her. "You're basically calling your Pokémon weak!"

Everyone either screamed or gasped when Cerina slapped him across the face. "Weak from old age, sir. He'd still beat you in a battle. However, like any other Pokémon on this planet, he also has Pokémon child to watch after. I will not endanger him!" The man snarled at her and stood, about to punch to girl. Bodyguards came up from around the table and grabbed the roaring man.

The glances that the two had exchanged were exchanges you'd expect from rivaling trainers. About a week later it was declared that Cerina had been found dead. Her Pokémon partner was nowhere to be found, but they figured it had escaped.

He held his head. "So much…how could she have faked her own death? That's like a work of a magical being! She can't be some kind of magical person. They just don't exist! They're nothing but fairytales!" he groaned. He just couldn't piece it together!

He turned off the videos and put the photos away. He, like Ceria, was unable to get to sleep. Questions haunted him. Cerina was alive? Where was she? Why did she interfere? How was she still alive? What happened to her Pokémon partner? He had so many questions to ask her, that is, if she was alive. There's always a possibility that someone had dressed up like her and had a strong Pokémon that caught Blaze off guard.

He let a heavy sigh. Stuffing his hands into his pockets, he roamed around the room. "This only means that I have to go with Blaze wherever he goes. If I ever find Ceria again, I'd have to give chase as well."

He walked over towards the balcony and leaned against the wall. He stared at the large city. "Well, no matter." He let out a yawn. "Perhaps I should try to get some rest and look for her tomorrow. Hopefully I'll find out where exactly this girl has been hiding." He turned to leave to his room, but he hadn't noticed the figure appearing on the roof across from his room.

One could tell it was a female by how parts of her dress were revealed. The hood was up to cover her identity. She watched as Derrick left the main room and into his bedroom. "Do you think it'll be that easy to capture her with me around, Derrick?" She whispered. Her partner flew up beside her and let out a soft cry. She turned her head to look at the small Vibrava.

"Don't worry, we aren't battling anyone tonight. Shouldn't you get back to your little makeshift home and get some rest? I can handle anyone who comes after me." She tried to reassure the Pokémon. He snorted and began to give smaller cries. The girl began to laugh. "My! You're just as stubborn as your father!" But that was what she loved about her partners. They normally refused to leave her side until they were certain that she'd get home without any problems. She knew that the smaller Pokémon knew that she was up to something.

"Don't worry about it too much, my friend. As I've said, I plan on doing nothing more tonight. I just came to check up on someone. Now return to your home and get some rest, my friend." The Pokémon showed a small frown before flapping its wings and flying off.

The girl had turned back to stare at Derricks room. "Just you keep trying, Derrick. I know that you are being controlled, but she has a dream that she wishes to reach. I will prevent you from messing that up." She whispered before turning. "Hey!" She heard a familiar voice call out. "How are you and why are you there?"

She moved her head slightly to see Derrick on the balcony of his bedroom. He had a poke ball in his hand to defend himself. Not wanting to say anything for fear he'd know who she was, she kept her mouth silent and turned her head away before walking away.

Derrick watched after the girl. Just who was she and why had she been standing there? It couldn't have been Cerina. He quickly rushed in and got Blaze before taking him out to the balcony. "Is that the girl who went after you?" he pointed to the roof. Blaze looked at the roof then at him with a confuse look. Derrick turned his head around to see that the girl had vanished. How could she vanish that fast? Something strange was going on and it was slowly freaking him out. The Pokémon looked at him. "Never mind, get some rest." He murmured before returning to his bedroom.

* * *

Brave was flipping out. He ran around the house looking for Ceria. He didn't know that both Risu and Ceria were in the bathroom. Ribbon watched as the monkey ran around, letting out small cries and hoping that his trainer would respond. Jeri had woken up from all of the commotion and watched as Brave ran around the house.

"What's this commotion all about?" She murmured while rubbing the tired out of her eyes. Ribbon had rushed over to the small child and moved her out of the way before Brave dashed into the room. Jeri was confused. She looked over to Ribbon and Waterfall who both wore worried expressions.

"What the heck is going on?" She wailed. Ribbon wasn't sure of how to tell the girl. Waterfall, on the other hand, pointed to the bedroom and gave small cries. Jeri tilted her head slightly to the right before turning to see Brave ransack the room. "Ceria!" She gasped.

Brave immediately looked over to her. He then looked around the room. Jeri watched as he frowned and left the room. Waterfalls ears began to twitch slightly before running back into the bedroom. Risu was giving out cries from the bathroom. Brave quickly ran past Waterfall and opened the door.

Ceria groaned as she fell out backwards. She looked exhausted. She was confused by Brave's action. He hugged her and held her close. "Brave, what's wrong?" She murmured. Risu let out a heavy sigh before leaving the bathroom. He had begun to explain to Ribbon and Waterfall of what had taken place.

"I think he was worried about you." Jeri smiled. "Worried?" Ceria questioned. "He couldn't find you and was running around the entire place looking for you." Ceria looked back at Brave and smiled at him. "I'm fine, Brave. I just couldn't sleep and I guess I just fell asleep in the bathroom." She gave a small chuckle. Brave didn't chuckle in response. He let her go and watched as she dragged herself to the bed. "Stay home and rest today," Jeri said.

Ceria sat on the bed before looking at her. "Why? I'm fine. I should be going to one of the other…Colossuems." She murmured slightly. "Not today." Jeri grinned. "Today I'll take care of you with everyone else! Get some sleep, Ceria! If not for me, do it for the ease of mind for Brave!" Ceria glanced over to the monkey Pokémon that frowned slightly towards her. "Alright," She sighed.

Brave and Jeri left the room, but Risu went back in and curled up beside her. Jeri sat in the living room, occasionally glancing over to the bedroom door. For most of the day, Brave had paced back and forth. Jeri smiled; she was envy by how Brave cared so much for Ceria. It was like it was on a completely different level. It was cute every time Jeri watched the two. However, as cute as they were together, they were a great team on the battlefield.

A knock at the door had made the girl jump. Brave and everyone else quickly all glanced to the door. They all remained quiet, but Brave got into a fighting stance as the door slowly opened. A woman stood at the doorway with a Vibrava next to her.

"Do not attack. I am not here to put harm upon Ceria. Brave, you should remember me. We met yesterday." His eyes went wide. "Who are you?" Jeri questioned. "A friend, my dear. I've come to give fair warning. Someone by the name of Jeff is after Lady Ceria. Since I cannot make myself known to the public, I will be having my friend here watch from a far distance. I presume Ceria is asleep?" She questioned.

"Yeah, she barely got any sleep yesterday. Anyway, you're a friend? Can we really trust you?" Jeri asked. She looked over to Brave and smiled slightly. "I don't know, can you Brave?" Jeri turned her head back to the Pokémon. He slowly got out of his fighting stance. He knew she was no threat. "I know what you are thinking, Brave, do not worry. I am…an old friend of Ceria's from the past. I've come here to this place to protect her from the men and people who wish to put harm upon her. I wish to see Ceria accomplish the goal that she came here for. To prove that, I leave my friend in your hands." She answered.

The Vibrava moved into the room cautiously. It nearly screeched and flew away when Jeri jumped in front of it with a big smile. "Hi! What's your name?" The woman chuckled. "He doesn't have a name, but you can give him a nickname while I am gone. As for Ceria, miss Jeri, could you perhaps leave a message to Ceria for me?" Jeri gave her a questionable look. "Tell her that I said that I leave my dear friend here to protect her and to watch out for Derrick. He's even more determined to find her and will stop at nothing until he either gets a ahold of you or her."

Jeri nodded slowly. "Um…would it be too much if I asked why this person is after Ceria? Did she do something bad?" The woman shook her head. "Of course not, but the man who wants her is lust driven and wants total power over all of the regions."

"If only Cerina were here." Jeri murmured. The woman paused. The Pokémon all glanced over to her. Jeri didn't know, but the Pokémon sure did. Standing before her was indeed Cerina. "Jeri," She whispered. She walked over and went on one knee. Jeri could see the girls green eyes. "Don't tell Ceria of who I am, since I know you can see me."

Jeri blinked a few times. It took her a moment before she gasped. "…Cerina!" The woman lowered her hood and nodded. "But how…?" Jeri asked. "That is a story for another time. Please, pass on my message. Here," She gave the girl a poke ball. "Inside is a Pokémon that you may love. Treat her with respect and I'm sure the two of you can become the best of friends."

"Hey, how do you fight without having to say anything in battle? Are you some kind of mystical lady?" Jeri asked. Cerina laughed and shook her head. "No, you need to have a great deal of trust and love from your Pokémon. Through those connections is a path that will allow a trainer to be able to send commands without having to say anything." She turned her head towards the door.

"Please, do not tell Ceria." She said before standing. "Why? She'd love to see you!" Jeri said. "Because I am famous among the public and people would go into an uproar. If that were to happen, both you and Ceria would be in danger because that'd be the perfect time for them to strike." She answered. Jeri nodded her head. She understood that, somewhat.

"I must take my leave now," She said and smiled. "Remember what I said," Cerina winked towards the group before pulling up her hood and leaving. "Bye!" Jeri smiled. She looked at the poke ball that was in her hand. She tossed it into the air and watched as her new Pokémon came out. It was a young female Zorua!

Jeri smiled brightly at the young Pokémon that turned its head to look at her. "You're so cute!" Jeri squealed. She picked up the frightened youngster and hugged it. The Vibrava watched as the small baby Pokémon slowly began to relax. Jeri placed the young Pokémon down before taking out another poke ball.

Zorua jumped back when another small fox like creature was released. "Eev!" it cried happily. The small creature stared at the other small creature. It got into a fighting stance, but Jeri stopped her friend. "No! She's apart of our team now! This is you're new friend!"

The Eevee looked at her then back to the small Zorua that had backed away slightly. Brave had walked over towards the main door and shut it so that nobody could watch them from the roof and to make sure that one of the small baby Pokémon didn't attempt running off.

"Hmm, I never did give you two nicknames, did I?" Jeri questioned as she took a seat down. She opened her arms wide for the baby Zorua. She stared at her strangely before slowly making her way over. Jeri gently picked up the small female baby Zorua and placed her on her lap. The small Zorua had begun to slightly relax and snuggle slightly with Jeri who giggled. "I know exactly what I'll call you! Zizi!" The newly nicknamed Pokémon looked up at her. "Okay, Zizi? That's your new name!" Zizi smiled brightly. She liked the name.

"Come here!" Jeri gestured for the other baby Pokémon. The other smaller female baby Pokémon ran over and sat on her lap next to Zizi and began to give small mews at the girl. Jeri giggled as the baby Eevee gave her small kisses on the cheek.

Brave and the others that watched all smiled. Ribbon merely smiled upon seeing Brave smile. She was glad that her partner was smiling. It was normally rare for him to smile. Jeri laughed as the two small Pokémon began to play with each other. "Eve!" Jeri said. The Eevee looked over at her. "That's your name. Eve! Eve and Zizi!"

"Eve and Zizi?" Another voice asked. They all turned to see Ceria standing at the bedroom entrance door. "Where did those Pokémon come from? I remember you having a baby Eevee, but where did the Vibrava and…that Pokémon come from?" She had never seen a Zorua before.

"A nice lady came over and said she's helping us. She wanted me to tell you to be careful on the streets because a bad man named Jeff was after you. I think this bad man is using Derrick to get you to leave. She left us her partner to ensure our safety!" Jeri said and pointed to the Vibrava that glanced over to Ceria's direction.

Ceria glanced over to Brave to confirm this and he nodded. "Did she leave a name?" She asked. "She didn't want me to tell you who she was, but she did say that she was a friend from a long time ago. She wants to help you accomplish your goal!" Jeri said. Ceria blinked. Just who was the woman? "Okay…." She said slightly. "Can this person be trusted?"

Brave let out a small cry to get her attention before nodding. "Well, if she has Brave trusting her, then I can trust her. I accept her help." She smiled towards the Vibrava. "Does this fellow have a name?" Jeri shook her head. "No, but we can give him one in the meantime! That nice lady gave me a new friend! Her name is Zizi!"

Ceria stared at the Pokémon that stared at her with a little fright. "Don't worry, Zizi," Jeri said as she got up and ran over to Ceria before hugging her waist. "She's a nice lady! We can trust this one!" Ceria gave a small uncertain smile before waving towards the smaller Pokémon. "Nice to meet you, Zizi, my name is Ceria and I'm the elder sister of Jeri here. I'll protect you and Jeri from any kind of harm." The smaller Pokémon seemed to have understood this and let out a happy cry. Jeri laughed and ran over to the two smaller Pokémon.

Ceria was happy to see that Jeri had a new friend, but she was confused. Why was this female helping her? Who was she really? She looked over to Brave who watched the young ones. _Well, if she has Brave's trust,_ She thought. _Then that means I can trust her. I wonder why Brave trusts her so easily though? He hasn't met this woman before has he?_ She looked back at the younger Pokémon. _And the new companions? _She looked over to the Vibrava. _A Vibrava, huh? Those are good Pokémon that can evolve into…_ Her eyes widen in shock. _…Evolve into Flygon! Cerina had a Flygon partner! Perhaps her partner had a child and this is him? Then the person who is helping us…is Cerina!_

She couldn't believe it. How could Cerina still be alive? She was reported dead a long time ago! She began to think that she was overthinking this and that there was perhaps another lady who was like Cerina with the same partner…but that still didn't make sense. Ceria ran through her memory bank. None of her old friends ever had a Trapinch, Vibrava, or Flygon!

Ceria kept her mouth shut though. If Cerina was really helping her, then she could find her eventually and ask her all of the questions that she needed to know. For now, she'd just have to accept her help. She began to wonder if the lady who saved them yesterday was Cerina. She just had to be! She had the long green hair that Cerina had been known for.

She groaned slightly and placed her hands on her head. So much was going on and so many questions were flooding her head. Brave glanced over to her and gave her a questionable look. "I'm fine, Brave. I just have so many things I want to know." She said and smiled. She figured he knew what she meant. He turned his attention back to the younger Pokémon and child.

If what Ceria believed was true, then she just earned herself a powerful ally. With Cerina watching her from the shadows and her loyal Pokémon beside her, she was certain that she was much safer to walk around than before. However, that didn't mean she was going to start walking out in the public. She would be as sneaky as she had been before.

All that Ceria needed to know was that things were about to get more interesting.

* * *

Sorry that this took so long! This might sound stupid, but after someone favorite this story, it kind of gave me motivation. Thank you! Plus, I also found that I was utterly pathetic for stopping this story because of a stupid man. I admit that I was stupid enough to let this man cut off all of my motivations and so forth, but not anymore!

Anyhow, I've decided that I'm going to finish ALL OF MY STORIES. The Dark Female Warrior: Untold Legends, The Steps to Becoming the Poketopia Champion, AND Secret Remedy. All I need you guys to do is give me reviews, favorite or whatever! I seriously need all of you help to prove that I'm doing okay and that I'm making this enjoyable for all of you!

Anyway, enjoy the latest chapter and another should be joining them shortly after I've updated the other stories.


	8. Kaosu Joins the Fight

**The Steps to becoming a Pokémon Champion in Poketopia**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of its characters. I do however own the made up characters in this story.**

_Last time:_

_If what Ceria believed was true, then she just earned herself a powerful ally. With Cerina watching her from the shadows and her loyal Pokémon beside her, she was certain that she was much safer to walk around than before. However, that didn't mean she was going to start walking out in the public. She would be as sneaky as she had been before. _

_All that Ceria needed to know was that things were about to get more interesting_.

_Continued:_

At least a week had gone by since the incident. Ceria would always be near the door. She always looked like she was waiting for something horrible to happen. Brave was always on edge because of this.

It didn't normally bother Jeri and her two Pokémon friends. They were all getting along nicely.

Ceria would often smile when watching the child run around in laughter after or away from her Pokémon. Sometimes Risu and Waterfall would play. However, it was rare to watch Waterfall do anything before he would straighten himself out and sit next to a giggling Ribbon.

They seemed to be all in peace for now. Ceria had no doubt in her mind that Derrick and his Pokémon were searching for her. She was ticked off. She only had 3 badges at the moment. How was she going to be at the top if she had this fool running after her?

She was leaning against the wall with her eyes closed. She was trying to think of where to go next. She had read that normally trainers would go to the Crystal Colosseum next. If she followed the manual, she was sure to meet up with Derrick. Perhaps she would skip a few and go for the other badges?

"What's wrong, Ceria?" Jeri questioned. Ceria had jumped just about ten feet in the air from surprise. "Oh! I'm sorry." Jeri frowned. Ceria laughed slightly. "No no, it's fine. I was only in deep thought. What's the matter, now?" She asked.

"I was just wondering why you look so…down. Is there anything I can do to help?" She questioned. Ceria sighed and looked away. "No, it's not that. Just go and play, Jeri." She turned away and walked out into the hallway. Jeri glanced over to see the worried expression on Brave's face.

Once out in the hallway, she stared up at the sky. "I can't stay here forever. I have to find a way to advance up without that idiot finding o following me. I can't follow the manual because he'll think that's what I'll do. What if I mixed them up?" She pulled the manual out from her pocket and flipped through the pages.

"If I were to go manually the next place to go is Crystal Colosseum. Hmm, how many other Colosseums are there? Sunny Park, Magma, Sunset, Courtyard, and then the Stargazer Colosseum…" She continued to look through the Colosseums and the challenges they had. "Magma Colosseum is simple enough. I won't have to change my team or pick a completely random one."

She listed that as her next place to go. To be more prepared, she continued to look through the manual and decide what places she would be going next. "Okay," She began as she looked through her list. "First stop is the Magma Colosseum. After that is the Courtyard Colosseum. Then after that will be the Sunny Park…Then after that Sunset, then Crystal!"

She frowned. She had to send in a form for the Courtyard Colosseum. "I can't believe this…" She sighed. She had to dress formally and act formally in order to battle. She thought that was pretty pathetic. "Either I packed that dress that Derrick gave me or I'm going to have to go out and find a new one."

She shrugged. As long as she could go there and battle and get her badge before her worst nightmare came, then all would be well. She decided that she would go to the Magma Colosseum in three days. That would give her enough time to scan around the area to find secret ways to get in, register herself, and get the hell out before Derrick could find her. Something else had her worried though. She turned her head to see Jeri sitting on the floor with her two Pokémon friends watching TV with her. She placed a finger on her chin as she watched Cerina's Pokémon walk through the room and towards the kitchen for some food.

"I could leave Vibrava here." She whispered to herself. "That way, if anyone tried to come in here, they'd have to deal with a very special and strong Pokémon. It still worries me slightly. I don't know all of Derricks Pokémon. I don't know what he'll do. I can't bring her with me either," She groaned and held her head before turning away. She was so confused on what to do. She couldn't leave or bring Jeri with her.

That's when her eyes slow began to get wide. "I can bring her with me. That way Vibrava can protect her and I can keep an eye on her. That'll bring my heart to ease!"

She looked up slowly. _That's what I'll do. I'll bring Jeri with me, but conceal her as well as myself. _She continued to stare out the window and into the clear blue sky. Brave watched her from the living room and continued to worry about her.

As the day continued to progress Brave was getting even more worried by Ceria's lack of speech. She would often stare off into space. Jeri had noticed this as well, but kept her mouth shut.

The three days had gone by quickly. Nobody, not even Brave, knew that Ceria had snuck out each night and bought things form the stores that would help her to succeed her goal. Every night, when she would return, would often smile at the sleeping Pokémon and think that her goal was getting closer.

On the fourth day, Jeri couldn't take it anymore. "Ceria," She began as they sat in the living room with a couple of snacks in hand. "Why are you so silent? You barely talk to any of us anymore. What's wrong?"

Ceria looked over at her. "Huh? Oh…Uh…" She looked away. "Just thinking, that's all."

"Thinking about what? You have everyone worried sick! Brave will only get ill if you continue to—"

Ceria glared over at her and frightened the young child. "Who are you to say whether or not if I am making my Pokémon sick from worrying? I'm doing my best to try and support us!" That had sent Jeri over the edge. A few minutes passed before Ceria realized what she had just done. Just as she reached out to grab Jeri's hand, she stood up and ran into her room and slammed the door. "Good going, Ceria." She murmured to herself. She glanced over to Brave to see that he was looking away. "Brave…?"

He refused to look at her. "Brave… What's wrong?" Just as she got up and walked over to him, he sent her a warning glare. She backed away in shock. Waterfall and Ribbon both exchanged looks of surprise. Ceria stared at him in shock before she began to let tears run down her face. She walked over to her room, grabbed her bag and newly bought cloak and walked out into the living room.

"Fine, stay here. I don't care." She said. She returned Ribbon and the rest, except for Brave, into their pokeballs before putting on her cloak and leaving the room.

Why was everyone mad at her? She couldn't understand. She let out a sigh as she left the building and rushed into the nearby alleyway. She wanted so badly to cry out in frustration. Derrick was driving her insane! It was his entire fault that this was happening! She made her way towards the Magma Colosseum. She paid little attention to her surroundings.

She didn't care about her surroundings. She just wanted to go to Magma Colosseum and battle. Maybe that would bring her out from her horrible mood.

Derrick, on the other hand, was worried. He hadn't spotted any sign of Ceria or Jeri. Had his brother grown tired of waiting and went after them himself? No, it just couldn't be true!

He and Blaze were both in their black limo. They were driving around town and searching the many faces on the sidewalks to see if any of them were Ceria or Jeri.

Blaze had gotten over his small fear. He was determined to fine the girl that had spooked him and bring her down. The only thing was…what the heck could he do about a girl that is supposed to be dead and shoots magic from her hands?

Derrick let out a heavy sigh. "Did she finally leave?" He said out loud. Blaze glanced over to him and noticed the sadness in his master's eyes. He had gone attached to the Champion of Sinnoh. He turned his head away and glanced up at the roofs before crying out. Derrick nearly fell out of his seat in surprise. "What is it?" He crawled over and looked out the window to see Brave running on top of the roofs with a terrified look. "Brave…?"

This frightened Derrick horribly. Why was Brave running around with a terrified look? Had Ceria been captured? Derrick moved away and stared at the floor. What could he do?

Blaze looked over to Derrick. "I don't know what to do. What if she just ran off in anger? What if Jeff got her?" Blaze frantically looked back towards the Infernape. He pounded the door, gaining Derricks attention. He pointed towards Brave. "What…?" He continued to point towards him. "Slow the vehicle!" He commanded. The driver had slammed on the breaks and slowly drove over to the sidewalk.

Not waiting for the vehicle to come to a complete stop, Blaze opened the door and jumped out before running into an alley way. Blaze didn't look back to see if Derrick was following or not. As soon as he got onto the roof, he had spotted Brave not far ahead. He quickly gave chase.

Brave turned his head and saw the Pokémon giving chase. He growled and jumped down into one of the alleys and tried to blend into the shadows.

It worked. Blaze ran right past him. When he thought the coast was clear, he jumped out from the shadows and returned back onto the rooftop. He had to find Ceria before Blaze did

The Magma Colosseum wasn't much of a challenge for her. There weren't many trainers there who had grass-type Pokémon. However, there were a lot of fire-types and ground-types. They didn't bother her thanks to Waterfall and Ribbon.

The battle between her and the leader didn't last long either. Waterfall took out his fire-types within minutes while Ribbon dealt with the grass-types.

She didn't spend too much time there. She just nodded and thanked the leader for an awesome battle before taking her badge and getting out of there.

The leader, Terrell, just watched her with interest. "So that's the girl that sparked his interest? She's got some fancy battle skill! I just know I'll see her again!" He grinned before turning and leaving the arena.

Ceria stormed out of the building, but stopped in her place as she stared at the vehicle in front of her in shock.

Derrick had just stepped out of the car and stared at her in shock. "Ceria…!" She gasped when Blaze jumped beside him. _This isn't good…_She backed away slightly.

"Ceria, you can't run anymore." He began. "Oh?" She questioned. She placed her hands on her hips and stared at him. "If you couldn't catch me before what makes you think you can catch me now?"

"Well, then I guess Brave will just have to suffer. He was running through the city. Blaze just happened to catch him off guard." He pointed to Blaze. He felt a giant stab of guilt after seeing the face she made. "…Brave…?"

"Either you come with me now or your dear friend will have to pay." He said. She looked away in shock, sickened by his motives. Her hands tightened into fists before taking out a pokeball. Blaze jumped in front of Derrick and lunged towards Ceria. "RISU!" She screamed. He popped out of his pokeball and shot a bolt of electricity at Blaze. Blaze yelped as the attack hit.

She tossed up a pokeball. "Firehorse!" Rapidash, one of her rarely used Pokémon, came out with its cry and rose to make both Blaze and Derrick to make away to avoid getting hit. She jumped on it's back, with Risu jumping onto her shoulder, and held onto tightly as Firehorse ran off.

Blaze glanced over to Derrick. "…Get her." Blaze gave chase without another word.

Ceria tried to fight back her tears. Her best friend…captured? What could she do? She closed her eyes and allowed Firehorse to deal with Blaze. She knew for a fact that Blaze would be unable to catch up. Risu watched her sadly.

Both her and Risu cried out in surprise when Firehorse yelped and began to tumble. Ceria quickly held tightly onto Risu. Another hit made Firehorse trip over her own feet. That's when both Risu and Ceria were sent flying off. Risu cried out in surprised and looked up to see that his trainer had shut her eyes tightly and held him as close to her as she possibly could.

The landing was soft for him, but hard for his trainer. She had landed on her arm and slightly hit her head against the ground. Thankfully it was grass.

Things were quiet for a moment. Risu squirmed to get out of her arms and breath. He shook his fur once he was out and looked around. Some of the people stopped to see her and were about to help when Blaze came rushing towards them.

"Pach!" Risu cried out before leaping into the air and sending out a thunderbolt. Blaze managed to dodge it before slamming his fist into the small Pokémon. Risu cried out as it hit a tree nearby the nearly fainted Firehorse.

Blaze stood in front of Ceria for a moment before slowly picking up the unconscious girl. He turned around just in time to see Derrick coming out of his black limo. He smiled at Blaze. "Good job. Come on hurry. Get her in the car and we'll get out of here. Leave the Pokémon here." Blaze nodded and began to walk towards Derrick.

What neither knew was that someone was watching from the shadows. She was debating whether or not to show herself. "…Damn it." She growled. She looked around for any sign of her sister but saw none. "Oh for the love of…she's going to show me big time after this!" The shadow quickly raced towards the Pokémon with the hood covering her face.

She slammed her fist into the Blaziken's back before quickly avoiding his gaze and snatching the girl from his arm. She ran past him and near the tree where the girls Pokémon laid. Derrick had seen the entire thing. "Get her!" he ordered. Blaze didn't hesitate as he chased after the girl.

She placed the girl down next to Risu and spun around to meet her opponent. She tossed out a pokeball. "Get this pathetic wretch away from us!" Blaziken jumped backwards when a blue colored Pokémon appeared in front of him.

Sawk cracked his neck before getting into a fighting stance. Neither Blaze nor Derrick knew how to deal with the Pokémon. They had ever seen it before!

"Okay," she spoke to the Rapidash that glared at her slightly. "I'm a friend but I need you to point out your pokeball and this squirts." She took out each of the pokeballs and spread them out. Firehorse raised her head form the pokeballs to the hidden ladies face. "I'm a friend. My sister is trying to help you and your trainer."

The Pokémon still didn't look convinced. Believing it was the only way she said, "My sister is Cerina. She gave one of her Pokémon to Ceria to protect her."

Firehorse stared at her for a moment longer before pointing to hers and Risus pokeball. Quickly grabbing the two, she returned the two Pokémon. She turned her head to see that Derrick was running towards her, completely ignoring the two fighting Pokémon.

She stood up slowly and stayed in front of the unconscious girl. "Who are you?" Derrick demanded. He stopped about five feet away from the girl. She scoffed. "Who I am does not matter."

"How dare you interfere with me! Give me the girl right now and I'll leave you be!" He threatened. This made her laugh. "Leave me be? That is the best insult you could throw at me? Oh, I'm so scared!" She taunted while she laughed.

He snarled at her and picked out three more pokeballs. He called out his Gachomp, Mismagius, and Luxray. The three cried out their names and stood in a fighting pose in front of their trainer. "Hand her over." He snarled.

She raised an eyebrow. _Does this fool even know who he is challenging?_ She thought. Gachomp growled and began to run towards her to release an attack. Sawk turned his head slightly and cried out for her to run. She only stood there with a grin. Just before lashing out his attack, a large eagle like Pokémon flew in front of him and shoved him backwards with a large gust.

Derrick cried out in shock. Another Pokémon that he had never seen before! Who was this girl and where was she getting all these different Pokémon? She chuckled slightly at his shock. She walked out in front of the bird once the attack had blown the Pokémon far enough. She laughed at him. "Wow, startled are we? This is one of my dear friends." The Pokémon had lowered his head for her to stroke his beak. Derrick couldn't hide his amazement. This had given her enough time to look up on the roof to see her sister watching.

She turned back and picked up the girl, struggling slightly. Eventually Derrick snapped out of it and noticed that she was putting Ceria onto the back of the large bird like Pokémon. "Get her!" Mismagius charged up a Shadow Ball before releasing it towards the bird.

Kaosu had noticed this from the corner of her eyes and quickly jumped out in front. Derrick and those who had stopped to watch the action all gasped in shock. Cerina still watched from the roof. She sighed sadly and looked away. Did they think that a simple Shadow Ball attack was going to stop her?

The impact had created a large amount of smoke to cover both her and the Pokémon. Sawk and Blaziken stopped fighting long enough for Sawk to cry out. He turned around angrily and sent a kick to the neck before running towards the smoke.

Everyone stood there in stunned silence. They waited and watched as the smoke slowly cleared away to reveal a silhouette. When the smoke cleared, the girl's hood had fallen to reveal Kaosu. Her long purple hair was flying slightly from the gust of wind.

She had her arms in front of her as an X. She snapped her eyes opened and allowed her arms to dangle at her sides. She glared towards Derrick. He only stared at her arms where a large bruise was forming.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

She slightly cracked her neck and taunted him in a low growl. "Was that the best you have? If so, that was truly pathetic."

"…How…" Sawk smiled when he stood beside his trainer. He shook his head. This was no time to be surprised and amazed! "Give the girl to me! She belongs to me! I'm trying to save her and you're interfering!" She burst out into a fit of laughter.

"Belongs to you? Trying to save her? Now that's a joke!" She had to hold her stomach. After some time she continued. "First of all she isn't your property. Second of all I'm only helping her. Now if you don't mind, I have to go." She turned her back to him and began to walk over to the bird. Blaze roared out in anger and quickly went after her. Sawk lunged after the fire / fighting type to handle him.

Kaosu was slightly annoyed when she climbed onto the back of the Pokémon to see that Derrick was giving orders to his other Pokémon to stop her. She heard a bird cry from the sky and looked up to see a Pidgeot flying by. A Lucario and Zoroark leaped down in front of Braviary and got into fighting stances to help Kaosu escape. With a grumble she said, "About time you decided to help."

Without wasting another second Braviary quickly took to the skies. Mismagius was the only one who could pursuit after the fleeing bird and the two girls. Lucario, Sawk, and Zoroark were left behind to deal with the other Pokémon.

The Pidgeot flew behind the Braviary and attacked the Mismagius with a gust attack. "Sis!" Kaosu called. Cerina lifted her head up to see her sister grinning down at her. "We're going to have a very long talk about this," Cerina growled at her. Kaosu rolled her eyes and pushed the girl off the bird.

Pidgeot quickly turned around and flew under the girl to catch her. Cerina looked back at her. "Go! I'll handle these guys." Kaosu grinned at her while giving her a thumbs up. Cerina nodded and silently commanded the bird to quickly escape.

Derricks cry was heard as Cerina carried the unconscious girl away. "NO!"


End file.
